This Love
by missmiamya
Summary: What happens after Marco comes out to his dad! What about Tim! How does Dylan play into it! Find out this and so much more in this fan fiction. A MUST R&R! Rating was bumped up! SLASH
1. Imagine

Disclaimer: I do not now, never have, and never will own any rights to any form of Degrassi nor its characters. I do not now, never have, and never will own any rights to the songs used in this fan fic. This is based solely on my opinions and if you don't like it then don't read it.

Imagine 

_Imagine there's no heaven,_

_It's easy if you try._

_No hell below us,_

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life for today…_

Marco rolls out of bed as his cell phone rings. Life had seemed to be going so fast for him. One night everything had just been too much. All of his lies came spilling out, and Marco told the entire audience at the play that he is gay.

Now picking up his cell phone, he realizes it is none other than Tim. Tim had been the main factor in Marco spilling his gust on stage, mostly meant for his father of course. You see Tim, like most people at school, knew that Marco was gay, and Tim himself looked up to Marco as a sort of mentor. He of course had other intentions, much like Marco only a few years before.

Anyways Marco decides to answer the phone.

"Hi Tim," Marco says in a happy, cheery tone.

"Hey, can you meet me at The-Dot? I really need to talk to you," Tim says in a not so cheery tone.

"Of course, give me ten minutes tops," Marco says sensing that something big had happened.

"Ok, Thanks," Tim says.

"No problem," Marco says before hanging up.

Marco can't imagine what is going on with Tim. Well he can imagine, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to assume the worst in this situation. Whatever happened to his easy life?

Marco grabs his jacket, and puts it on as he descends the stairs. He walks into the kitchen finding his mother cleaning up from dinner. He had passed on dinner for the third night in a row, and hadn't eaten much at all. His mother looks up at him.

"Are you hungry?" his mother asks.

"No, Ma. I came down to tell you I'm going to The-Dot. Tim called and asked me to. He sounds really upset," Marco says.

"Ok, be home by eleven," Marcos mother says not really looking at him.

Marco grabs his car keys off of the counter and heads out of the door. He makes it to The-Dot in no time at all. Tom is waiting outside for him. Marco gets out of his car, and walks over to Tim.

"What is wrong?" Marco asks.

"I told him," Tim says looking away from Marco trying to hide the tear that started to form in his eye.

"And?" Marco says like a question.

"And he kicked me out. Now I have nothing, no one, and nowhere to go," Tim says unable to control his emotions as a tear runs out of his eye and down his cheek.

"You'll be ok, everything will be ok. You can stay at my house tonight," Marco says attempting to calm the younger boy down.

Tim however doesn't calm down instead it makes his tears flow faster. He tries to hid his face from Marco, not wanting the look girly in front of the one person he felt he loved. Marco didn't mind the tears, and was actually glad to see that he was hurt by the way his father had reacted. Tim finally calmed down a little bit.

"Can we go somewhere a little less open?" Tim asks remember that they are stand in the back parking lot of The-Dot.

"Sure, I know a good place," Marco says taking Tim's hand in his own and leading him over to his car.

Marco gets in and turns the car on as he is driving down the road he glances over at Tim for a second. Tim hasn't said anything, and he is playing with his hand sin his lap while starring out the passenger window. After about 20 minutes Marco stops the car, and they appear to be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees.

Marco gets out and so does Tim. Marco isn't sure why Tim isn't talking, but he decides not to hold his hand this time, in case that is why. He instead begins to walk towards a section of the trees. Once closer Time notices a path and begins to feel better about where they are going. They walk along the path for a while before walking out onto some rocks over looking the ocean. The site surprises Tim.

"This place is beautiful," Tim says looking around as Marco sat down.

"Yeah I come here whenever I need a great place to get my thoughts in order," Marco says looking out at the ocean.

Tim sits down next to Marco and does the same. They just sit there and stare at the waves rolling in for a while.

"I shouldn't have told him. It was stupid of me," Tim finally says looking at Marco as he says it.

"No it wasn't. You had to tell him. You couldn't live your life in secret. Trust me. I should have listened to Dylan when he told me this stuff," Marco says the last part as more of a thought than anything.

"Dylan, isn't he that great hockey player for University?" Tim asks trying to take his mind off of his dad and his own problems.

"Yeah also known as Paige's older brother, and my ex-boyfriend," Marco says trying hard not to sound to heart-broken.

Tim doesn't say anything at first he is unsure of what to say.

"Sorry," Tim finally decides on.

"Sorry for what?" Marco asks slightly confused.

"Bringing it up," Tim says.

"Don't worry about it," Marco says not wanting Tim to feel any worse than he already does.

"I'm cared," Tim says after a few minutes.

"Of what?" Marco asks.

"Well I eventually have to go back home, right?" Tim says adding the right as a question.

"True," Marco says.

"Well I'm scared of how he is going to react then," Tim says.

"I don't know how to help you with that, but I'll be there for you when you do go home," Marco says reassuring Tim.

Tim stares into Marco's eyes for a few minutes.

"I like you a lot," Tim says.

"I like you too, but I don't know that either of us need anything more than a good friendship right now though," Marco says.

"I can life with that I guess," Tim says.

They continue to watch the waves roll in even after dark. Marco lays back and begins to look at the stars. Everything is so open up there, but yet they feel so secure. As if everything is great as long as they don't leave those rocks. Tim lays back and looks at the stars.

They wake up as the sun is rising and realize they never made it to Marco's house. He checks his phone and sees nearly 50 missed calls from his mom. Marco quickly calls her and assures her that he is ok. She is angry, and he can tell. They get back to Marco's house as quickly as they can. When they walk in Marco's mother quickly hugs her son before noticing Tim standing behind him. Marco's mother draws Tim into a hug seeing the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need too," Marco's mother says to Tim.

"We have school today. Let's go see if I have anything that will fit you," Marco says practically dragging Tim up the stairs.

Once in Marco's room they open the closet door to begin their search. Marco digs to the back of his closet and pulls out a pair of Dylan's jeans and a couple shirts that Dylan had forgotten one night.

"It's not really your style, but they are clean at least," Marco says.

"Thanks," Tim says taking the clothes from Marco.

"We can go get your stuff after school. So that you have clothes of you own, and anything else you may want," Marco says.

"Ok, where is the bathroom?" Tim asks.

"The door across the hall is one," Marco says.

"Ok," Tim says leaving Marco's room and heading to the bathroom. Marco shuts his closet door and changes his clothes as well.

The end of Chapter One! What did you think? Please tell me what you thought of it!


	2. You and Me

_**A/N: After a recent review I realized that I first off made a mistake in the first chapter. They didn't go to the ocean. They went to a lake. I'm sorry for that I'm from the states and suck when it comes to geography of Canada and the states even. Also the same reviewer gave me some ideas of how to improve it, and I'm going to try them out in this chapter. If you don't like the way I write it please tell me. I love reviews and knowing that people read my writing and like to know if they like it or don't like it. Thanks for all the reviews and here you go.**_

**You and Me**

_I can't keep up,_

_and I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me,_

_and all other people,_

_with nothing to do,_

nothing to lose… 

Marco walks out of the closet and sees Tim standing with his back to him. Marco looks him up and down pausing at his ass. Marco had never paid attention to Tim's ass before, but he liked it. It was perfect, much like Tim himself.

Tim senses Marco starring at him, and turns around. Their eyes lock as Tim smiles at Marco. He was perfect in every way, not to mention the first guy he could actually see himself with. Tim however knows that Marco just wants to be friends and therefore resists the urge to walk over and kiss Marco.

Marco is lost in Tim's deep blue eyes. Tim is perfect, and Marco can't figure out why he ever wanted to just stay good friends with him. Then he remembers the last pair of deep blue eyes he got lost in, and how that had turned out. Marco decides he is being crazy to hold himself back from Tim, just because of what Dylan had done to him.

Marco smiles at Tim before walking over to him, and getting so close that their lips are only about an inch apart. Tim's smile grows as he moves closer to Marco. He slowly begins to Marco. After about a minute Marco decides to deepen the kiss by slowly moving his tongue into Tim's mouth. Tim is shocked, but goes with it. He was getting what he had fantasized about for months now. They pull away after awhile and both plaster huge smiles on to their faces.

Now they are walking into school hand in hand. As people begin to stare they look at each other still smiling. Nothing mattered to them anymore. They were whom they were and no one was going to change that. Marco smiles as Tim slowly kisses him outside of his first period.

Marco walks into first period with a smile on his face, but it is changed quickly into a look of shock when he sees that Dylan is sitting in the room next to Paige. Marco walks over and takes his seat next to Ellie.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Ellie asks giving Marco a one eyebrow raised look.

"Thinking with Tim," Marco says not taking his eyes off of Dylan.

"At the lake?" Ellie asks knowing that that's where Marco usually goes.

"Yeah, he came out to his dad last night, and he kicked him out. Did you try calling me?" Marco says.

"Yeah, Mom is drinking again, and I needed to get out of the house. I ended up going to Alex's," Paige says.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night," Marco says.

"It's ok. How is Tim doing?" Ellie asks.

"He's well great. He is upset about his dad of course, but we had a pretty good morning," Marco says now taking his eyes off of Dylan and looking at Ellie for the first time since he walked into the room.

"I wondered when you were going to look at me," Ellie says smiling.

"It's not funny, El. Tim is wearing Dylan's clothes. What is he doing here anyways?" Marco asks.

"I'm not all that sure. Why is Tim wearing Dylan's clothes?" Ellie asks.

"He didn't have anything to wear and they were in the back of my closet from last year when my parents were out of town for the weekend," Marco says remembering that weekend.

It had been a great weekend filled with a lot of sex and cuddling. They loved each other then, and Marco thought they would forever. Who was Marco kidding he still loved Dylan and knew that he always would. The question was why didn't Dylan still love him. It wasn't long after that weekend that Marco had caught Dylan in bed with Eric. Causing his world to come crashing down. Marco felt like he had been the reason for Dylan cheating on him, and nothing anyone told him was changing that idea. Dylan had even explained it wasn't Marco, but he wouldn't believe it.

Dylan is looking at Marco from across the room. Everything that had happened in the last year had sucked for Dylan. He missed the times where he came to Degrassi Community School to eat lunch with Marco or calling him just to tell him he loved him. He still did love Marco after all. Marco glances over at Dylan who quickly looks away. Dylan can tell that Marco feels the same way, but he is still scared of how he is going to react to him when he tells him that he loves him and wants him back.

Class starts and Mr. Simpson instructs them about their next assignment, and the usual blah of the morning. Marco isn't really paying attention to Simpson he is more focused on Dylan who Marco has been starring at for much of the class period. When Simpson dismisses the class it takes Ellie hitting Marco for him to realize they are leaving.

Marco quickly goes to his locker and Tim comes up behind him wrapping his arms around him. Marco looks back and sees Tim standing there, he smiles. Everything that was happening that day was made better when Marco realized Tim was still there. Marco was supposed to be Tim's mentor, but something had changed that this morning. It may have been the kiss or seeing Dylan again, but something told Marco that he isn't going to be able to go through the day with out Tim there for support. He turns around pulling Tim close to him and kisses him passionately.

Dylan is walking down the hallway with Paige and sees this from a distance. He can't believe what he is seeing. Paige also sees it, but she isn't as shocked as Dylan. She had expected it to happen after all she saw how they looked at each other everyday in lunch. It was like the old Marco; the one that was around when he first started falling for Dylan. Dylan looks at Paige and can't believe that she isn't freaking out about it.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Dylan asks as they take seats in Ms. Kwan's class.

"I saw it coming a long time ago. Marco's changed Dylan," Paige says giving him a serious look.

"Who was that anyways?" Dylan asks.

"Tim, he just transferred here this year. He is in grade 10," Paige says giving her brother a little idea about the guy that he had just seen all over his ex.

Dylan thinks about this. Marco had been in grade 10 when he and Dylan had started going out. Marco had been a shy, just coming out of the closet cute Italian guy. Tim looked like he was very confident, and had been out of the closet for a while, and what was he wearing it looked familiar.

Marco had been given new sort of confidence that helped him make it through the rest of the day. At lunch Marco and Tim are sitting at their usually table when Dylan and Paige come to sit down. They all felt a little awkward. Dylan looks at Marco and then at Tim, and decides to go outside for lunch.

"What is he doing here anyways?" Marco asks not wanting to sound like it is making him mad, but it isn't easy.

"He is doing something for one of his classes I think," Paige says not really sure why Dylan had wanted to come to school that day herself.

"Oh," Marco says a little hurt.

Although he was happy with Tim, he had sort of hoped that Dylan had come to ask Marco to forgive him. He didn't know what he'd do if that option was ever given to him. He loved Dylan forever, but he was falling in love with Tim. The whole situation seemed to be something in a book or movie to Marco he didn't know what to do. But he knew that he couldn't lose Tim, not now.

So what did you think!…Was it better in the detail department than my first chapter? It had way less dialogue for sure! Leave me a review to tell me what you think.


	3. Someday

A/N: First of all I got a review that pointed out a typo, and I'm glad that they did because it was a little confusing I said that Paige said her mom was drinking again when it really should have been Ellie saying that. I'm sorry for that, but thanks for all of the reviews that I received. I'm glad that you like it. It makes me happy to see them in my inbox! I also got positive feedback on the changes I made in the last chapter, so I'm going to try to continue with the less dialogue and more detail thing. Enjoy!

Someday 

_I wish you'd unclean your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_And lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late._

_Nothings wrong just as long as you know_

_That Someday I will._

_Someday, somehow gonna make it all right,_

_But not right now._

I know you're wondering when… 

Everything that had happened that day had made Marco stress out a little bit. He was so confused on why Dylan was there, and why he was feeling like all he wanted to do was run to him for the support that he needed, and knew Tim wasn't capable of really giving him. Maybe he wasn't falling in love with Tim. Maybe he was just using him to make himself feel loved, and wanted. He was happy, but he would be happier with Dylan. He needed to talk to Tim about it.

Tim had been confused by the day as well. He had thought that Marco was perfect for him, but he had been distant since lunch. He didn't seem to want Tim around him. Maybe they weren't ready to have a relationship. Maybe they really were just met to be good friends. Tim wanted more, but wasn't sure what Marco wanted. They really needed to talk.

After school they are sitting in Marco's car. Marco doesn't want to go home. He really wants to avoid his house at all costs. He doesn't want to live there with his father always making fun of him, when he does actually acknowledge that he is in the house. Marco isn't sure why his father can't just accept him for who he is, but right now he felt like he needed to talk to Tim, and Tim thought the same thing.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Marco asks thinking of a good place to talk.

"Sure," Tim says figuring that it is a place that he will be able to talk to Marco.

Marco drives to the park and they get out. Tim doesn't go for Marco's hand nor does Marco go for Tim's. Neither one of them really wants to start the talking but Marco decides that he should. He thinks that maybe all he needs is space, but isn't actually sure what he wants or needs.

"Ok, I like you, but I'm confused right now. The way my father treats me has had me screwed up so much lately, and I think that I just turned for you for support. I really don't think that was fair for you because you shouldn't have to be my support. I don't think I'm capable of being your support while you go through this either. I'm glad that I was the one you came too, but maybe I shouldn't have been," Marco says looking up at Tim as they walk.

Tim doesn't say anything at first. He was avoiding Marco's glances and just kept messing with his hands. He wasn't sure how to take all of that, and not feel like crap. He thought that they were great, but he did see where Marco's fathers problems were affecting Marco, and he knew that neither one of them was strong enough to deal with everything that came along with the other one, and their own problems. Finally he glances at Marco who is still looking at him.

"Ok, I understand that neither of us is really strong enough to deal with our own problems and each others. I think I'm going to find somewhere else to stay for awhile," Tim says.

They agree that they are going to break up. They think that they moved to fast and that they were really just looking for someone to make them feel wanted. Which was what they had done for each other. Marco wasn't just upset about his father of course. He had been thinking of Dylan all day. Everything that had happened that day had been so fast, but he still thought about Dylan a lot.

It begins to get late, and they decide to go back to Marco's for the night. Mrs. Del Rossi is cleaning up the dinner dishes when they walk in. She smiles at them before they go up the stairs. They don't do much talking, just sit there and listen to music while doing their homework. At about 8 o'clock they decide to take turns in the shower hoping that it will help them relax a little bit. Marco tells Tim he can go first.

While Tim is in the shower, Marco's cell phone flashes on his bed. He reaches for it to find out what it is. It turns out to be a text message from Dylan. Marco is confused enough for the night, but is excited to see what Dylan has to say. It takes him a few minutes to finally get up the nerves to check the message. When he does he smiles for the first time since lunch.

Dylan's message said that he wanted to see Marco one on one, and talk about what had happened. He also had said that he missed Marco. Marco sends him one back saying that he would love to talk about what happened. He also said that he missed Dylan.

Dylan is sitting in his dorm thinking about what he hadn't done that day. The real reason for going to Degrassi Community School that day had been to talk to Marco, but when it came down to it he wasn't able to do it. He had so much he wanted to tell Marco. How much he missed him, how much he loved him, and mostly how sorry he was. He didn't know if Marco would believe him or forgive him but he had to give it a shot.

After seeing Marco in the hallway with another guy, Dylan had lost his confidence. Marco looked happy with him, but he had to give it a shot sometime. He thought at lunch would be the perfect time, but that plan had failed right along with everything else he had been fantasizing about that day. He had hoped that Marco would welcome him back with open arms.

Now sitting in his dorm thinking back on the day, he was shocked when his phone flashed with a text message from Marco. He read it and a smile spread across his face. Marco missed him too. He decides to call him this time instead of just sending him a text message. He dials the number, but doesn't get an answer except for Marco's recorded voice on his voicemail. He isn't sure why Marco hadn't picked up the phone, but he decides not to leave a message.

Dylan becomes bummed again; not knowing what is going on with the one person he loved was driving him nuts. He didn't even know Marco anymore. The Marco he knew wouldn't make out in the middle of the school hallway, he'd always pick up his phone no matter what, and he wouldn't play games with his head. Maybe it was a new Marco. A Marco that was trying to hurt Dylan like Dylan had hurt him. Dylan leans back against his headboard unsure how to handle the way Marco was acting.

Meanwhile Marco is climbing out of the shower and grabs his phone to see if he has a new text message from Dylan. He sees that there is a missed call and checks to see who it was. He smiles that it was Dylan, but why hadn't he left a message. Marco pulls on his sweat pants and t-shirt before sending Dylan a quick text message.

_Hey sorry I was in the shower. How is tomorrow after school? 3 Marco_

Marco then goes to his room and sees that Tim is already asleep on a makeshift bed on the floor. Marco smiles at how peaceful he looks. He knows that what had happened that day had greatly affected Tim, but Marco wasn't sure what to think of anything that was going on in his life anymore. He wanted to find out why Dylan wanted to talk because truth was he needed Dylan for support.

Marco is lying on his bed listening to the music trying to get to sleep, when his cell phone flashes again. He grabs it quickly as it illuminated the whole room with its glow.

Ok, I'll pick you up after school tomorrow then. 3 Dylan 

Marco smiles and shuts his phone off. He is now happy; not knowing exactly what would happen the next day didn't even seem to faze him. He was just happy that he was going to spend time with Dylan one on one again. He also hoped that he would find the support he needed in Dylan, like he always had in the past.

Tim had decided to just go home the next day after school. He had no other choice, and he couldn't hide from his father forever. He really did love Marco, but had realized that even if it wasn't meant to be a relationship, he had a great friend that he could talk to about everything.

Tim walks into his house to find his father sitting at the table. He walks by him and to his room. His father doesn't say anything to him, nor does he get up and go after him. The truth of the matter was that the last couple of nights he had been worried sick about Tim. Not knowing if he was alive or dead, and it had scared him. He had always known Tim was different now he just had to accept it along with everyone else.

Marco walks out of school, and sees Dylan parked out in the parking lot. He smiles at him. Dylan smiles back not believing that this is actually happening.

Marco and Dylan get into Dylan's car and start to drive. Marco isn't even sure where they are going, but he is hoping that they are going somewhere calm and relaxed. They end up stopping when they reach the dorms. Marco is a little shocked, but it doesn't bug him too much. They get out of the car and walk up to Dylan's dorm room. When they get there Dylan's roommate is there, but he is heading out of the door.

They sit down on the bed, and still haven't said anything to each other. Marco is starting to freak out about the whole situation. Being alone with Dylan again, was actually more awkward than anything else. He loved the man, but couldn't seem to talk to him. Dylan started which relieved Marco of some of his fears.

"I know what I did to you was wrong, but I never meant to hurt you. Marco, I more than miss you. I love you, and I can't stop loving you. I haven't been happy since we broke up last year, and I know that I can't be happy unless I'm with you. I'm not looking for you to forgive me, but I hope you do. I can't stand not seeing you, not talking to you, and not knowing what is going on with you. Paige just told me yesterday that you came out to your father, and that was only after I saw you in the hallway with that guy. I don't want to hear stuff like that from Paige, I want to hear it from you."

Their eyes had been locked the entire time, and everything that Dylan had said had made Marco get teary eyed. He loved him, and was ready to forgive him.

"I love you too, and I can't live without you. The last year has been the worst time of my life, and you are the only one that can make me comfortable. The past is in the past, I know that you never meant to hurt me, and I forgive you." Marco says all of this as a tear rolls down his face.

Dylan wipes the tear away with his thumb, and pulls Marco into a hug. They just sit there like this for a while. Neither of them new what was really going on, but they were happy just holding each other. Dylan is rubbing his hand up and down Marco's back, which makes him relax so much that he falls asleep in Dylan's arms. Dylan likes Marco sleeping in his arms. It was just one more thing that he missed about Marco. After sleeping for about 30 minutes Marco wakes up still in Dylan's arms. He smiles up at him before leaning up to kiss him.

Marco calls his mom, and tells her that he is going to stay with Craig for the night, but he was actually going to stay with Dylan, and spend the night cuddling. They had missed doing that, and it was all that they wanted to do for a while.

What did you think of it? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

A/N: First of all I FINALLY got to see "Tell it to my Heart" and I have to say it is almost better than "Pride" which is one of my favorite episodes. So I know that this story didn't really flow with the events in the episode now, but I think it's ok. What do you think? Second thanks so much for all of the reviews. I'm glad that you guys read it and like it. Thanks for all of the advice! Here goes nothing!

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**  
_For one so small you seem so strong.  
__My arms will hold you,  
__Keep you safe and warm.  
__This bond between us can't be broken.  
__I will be here; don't you cry.  
_'_Cause you'll be in my heart,  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
__From this day on, now and forever more.  
__You'll be in my heart no matter what they say.  
__You'll be in my heart always.  
_Always.

Marco wakes up the next morning curled up next to Dylan and smiles. Last night had been amazing in his eyes. They had spent the whole night cuddling and catching up on life. Marco had told Dylan about how his dad wasn't even acknowledging him in the house. Dylan had told Marco that he would come around. Marco had hoped that Dylan would say just that because it had been what Marco needed. He needed Dylan to be there to tell him everything was going to work out.

Dylan wakes up and smiles as he wraps his arms around Marco from behind and kisses his cheek. Marco rolls over so that they are facing each other and kisses Dylan. Dylan smiles at this, and thinks about how much he missed those soft kisses. Everything seemed perfect at that moment, and then they remember they have classes to go to.

Dylan searches through one of his drawers for some clothes that Marco had left there one time. Dylan hands Marco the clothes and Marco goes to take a shower. As Marco is climbing out of the shower Dylan climbs in. While Dylan is in the shower Marco gets dressed and runs some moose through his chocolate curls. He thinks about how much he has missed Dylan, and smiles at the thought of finally having him back. When Dylan is done in the shower he gets dressed and runs some moose through his blonde curls.

They remember that Marco's car is at the school and Dylan tells him that he will drop him off. In the car on the way to Degrassi Community School, Marco keeps starring at Dylan. Dylan glances over and smiles at him. Marco is thinking about how great it is to be back with Dylan. Dylan is also just as happy to be back with Marco. Everything in the last year hadn't seemed real to him. He had never meant to hurt Marco, and was glad that he was giving him a second chance. Once at the school they spend a few minutes kissing before Marco realizes that he has only three minutes to get to his first period. As Marco is running into the school Dylan smiles before driving off.

* * *

Marco walks into MI with a mere five seconds to spare. He takes his usual spot next to Ellie, just as Mr. Simpson walks in to start their day. During the morning announcements Ellie grabs a piece of paper and scribbles something on it before passing it to Marco.

_**Where were you last night? I called for band practice and your mom said you were staying at Craig's for the night.**_

**Crap we had practice last night? I was at Dylan's.**

_**Yeah we had practice it was Tuesday. You were at Dylan's all night?**_

**Yeah, we are back together, and spent the night cuddling and catching up on each other's lives.**

_**Oh how cute! So what about Tim?**_

**He went home. We decided Monday night that we weren't ready to be in a relationship because we couldn't deal with our own problems and each other's, but we agreed to continue being friends.**

_**What does he think of you getting back together with Dylan?**_

**He doesn't know about it yet.**

_**Are you going to tell him?**_

**Yeah, but I don't know when.**

The morning announcements are over and Simpson has began to drone on about how Media Immersions is a growing field of work, and that they should all consider a career in it.

* * *

At lunch that day Tim comes over and sits down next to Marco. Marco smiles at him, but can tell that something is bothering him. Tim has a look that screams, "Don't ask" on his face. Marco decides that he needs to ask Tim about it anyways. He decides to ask him to go outside with him to talk so that it's not in front of the whole table.

They walk outside and Tim still wont talk. Marco isn't sure how to begin really so they just walk for a few minutes until they come to a group of picnic table right by the woods. Marco sits down and Tim follows him. Tim just looks at his feet and plays with his hands in his lap. Marco on the other hand looks at Tim and asks him how his night had been. He isn't sure how Tim is going to act, but is prepared for what ever it may be.

"It was horrible," Tim said looking up at Marco with a frown on his face and a tear beginning to form in his eye.

"What happened?" Marco asks expecting the worst now.

"He didn't even look at me. He didn't say anything to me either. I walked in and went to my room. He saw me walk in, but didn't say anything. He didn't come into my room or anything all night. I just sat there confused, hungry, and alone" Tim says with tears running down his face by now.

Marco isn't sure how to handle this. It was something that he was encountering himself. Only he hadn't been kicked out to begin with. Instead of trying to talk about it with Tim Marco decides to comfort him by giving him a hug. He wraps his arms around Tim and allows him to cry on his shoulder. The only thing Marco knows is that that's what he wants someone to do to him when he is feeling alone and abandoned.

After the hug Tim is comforted, but still confused. Not only about his father, but about what is going on with him and Marco. He decides to wait until after school to talk to him about it. The rest of the day goes by much like the first half. By now Paige had caught wind of Marco being back with Dylan, and was ecstatic. She had known all along that they would get back together. After all who could resist Dylan, and she knew Marco wasn't capable of handling what was ahead of him with out Dylan.

* * *

After school Tim asks if Marco wants to hang out at The-Dot. Marco agrees since he wasn't sure what Dylan had planned for the night, if anything at all. They go to The-Dot and are sitting at one of the front table talking about how their day had been. Then Tim asked about Marco's night. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know if Tim was asking because he already knew or just as a concerned friend. He decided upon the truth, after all he didn't like being lied too.

"Um, well I hung out with Dylan for the night." Marco says looking at Tim, but not really looking at him.

"Oh, what happened?" Tim asks.

"We well, we got back together," Marco says knowing that this is only going to hurt Tim, but also knowing that he had to tell him at the same time.

Tim didn't say anything. He wasn't confused anymore he was just sad. He had hoped that his break up with Marco would only be temporary, but now he knew that it wasn't just temporary it was forever. He was shocked, but decided that just because Marco was his first Yoda didn't mean there wasn't another one out there. He realized that Dylan was Marco's true Yoda and there was nothing that he could do about it. He decides not to make a big deal about it and tells Marco that he hopes that everything between him and Dylan works out.

* * *

Around 4:30 Marco is talking to Dylan on the phone. They hadn't seen each other since that morning, and they didn't like it. Dylan decides that he is going to go see Marco, but doesn't tell Marco he is going to go see him. He just says that he has to go, and that he'll talk to him later.

Marco isn't sure what that was about, but decides to work on his homework. His mom comes in a little while later and says that there is someone there for him, but didn't say whom. He walked down the stairs and out the door to see whom it was. He practically tackled Dylan when he saw him standing on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asks excitedly.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you," Dylan says.

"We saw each other this morning. Wasn't that enough?" Marco asks not really believing it himself because Dylan had been on his mind all day.

"No, I don't like not having you with me all the time. That's what screwed up our relationship to begin with. Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Dylan says realizing that they were standing in front of Marco's homophobic father smashed against each other like they weren't ever going to separate.

"Of course," Marco says cheerfully before running inside to tell his mom he was going for a walk and would be back later.

They walked aimlessly around talking and laughing. After awhile they got tired of walking and hungry so they stopped at The-Dot to get something to eat and sat outside on the bench eating. Everything was perfect. Dylan had asked Marco to stay with him another night, but Marco said he doubted his mom would go for it.

As the sun went down and the stars shone over them they were walking through the park. Nothing in the world had felt so right to either of them until that moment. They found a patch of grass and sat down, Marco in front of Dylan who had his arms wrapped around Marco from behind. They were so in love starring at everything around them.

Dylan moved Marco's head so that their lips were mere centimeters apart and whispered, "Move in with me."

Marco was shocked at first, but he loved the idea. After all it had been his idea only a year ago. He didn't say anything just filled the little gap between their lips and began a slow steady kiss.

* * *

What did you think about it! I hope you liked it. Please remember toReview! 


	5. All My Life

_**A/N: I was banned from submiting anything for a week or something like that do to one of my stories, Good Riddance Time Of Your Life, being deleted. So I'm sorry that it took so long for this to get updated! Here are my thanks!

* * *

**_

_**Luvluv: Thanks for all the great reviews. I love all of the thought that goes into your reviews.**_

_**Maibe Josie: Thanks for all of the advice and corrections. I appreciate them a lot.**_

_**Adamoslilcowgirl: You've stuck with me through a lot of fics and a few websites even. Thanks for being such a great fan keep reviewing!**_

_**Withlove-anonymous: Thanks for being such a loyal fan! Hope you like this one as much as the other ones.**_

_**Archer Yi: Thanks for the review. Do you still like where this is going?**_

_**Ravengirl06: Thanks for the review. Marco was feeling like he had no one to help him except Dylan. He loves him and misses him.**_

_**Doostar: Tim is too emotional. I see him more like Marco, the weaker one in a relationship. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Enigmus: Dylan is great! What are you talking about? I'm kidding, thanks for the review!**_

_**Gambitslove1: Thanks for the review I think I'll write a separate fic about Tim and his true Yoda sometime.

* * *

**_

**All My Life**

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,_

_Sweeter than you._

_And I will never find another lover more precious than you,_

_More precious than you…_

_You are the only one,_

_My everything_

_And for you this song I sing,_

_And all my life_

_I pray for someone like you,_

_And I thank God that I finally found you…

* * *

_

Dylan walks Marco back to his house and to the door. He kisses him slowly before whispering that he loves him and leaving. He promised to call when he got home so they could talk more about the apartment idea.

* * *

Tim had gone home right after his talk with Marco at The-Dot. He had just received some of the worst news possible. All he wanted to do was go to his room and cry him self to sleep. However when he walked in, his father called him into the kitchen where he was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Sit down and get something to eat," His father said pointing to the other side of the table where he had set a plate for Tim.

Tim did as he was told, and slowly began to eat some food. He hadn't eaten much lately and didn't even realize how hungry he was until he started to eat. After his father had finished eating he just sat there watching Tim. It bothered Tim, but he decided to continue eating. After he was done eating he looked up at his father.

"I'm sorry," Tim said unsure of what else he could possible say to him.

"Sorry for what?" His father asked giving him a one-eye brow raised look.

"For not being who you want me to be. For being …gay," Tim said not sure that he should have said that but knowing that it was what needed to be said.

Tim's father doesn't say anything he just shakes his head from side to side in a no manner. Tim isn't sure what he means by that, but he doesn't think that it is a bad sign. His father reaches over and puts his hand on his arm.

"Look Tim, I love you. You are my son, and I could never really hate you. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said the other night. The truth of it is that after you left I realized I had screwed up. I shouldn't have told you to get out. I don't like this part of you, but I can't hate you because of it," Tim's father says looking at Tim with teary eyes.

Tim just smiles at his father. He had had the worst day of his life, but hearing his father say that made it all the more better. He was glad that his father was going to abandon him just because he was gay. Tim suddenly felt like everything in his life would work out.

* * *

Dylan doesn't even wait until he is inside is dorm room to take out his cell and call Marco. He really wanted to move in with Marco. Everything that had caused him pain in the last year started with Marco breaking up with him. He knew that it had been his fault, and that he was lucky to have Marco back. He also knew that if he didn't spend more time with Marco that he wouldn't gain his trust back, and he really needed Marco's trust to make their relationship grow.

Marco wasn't so sure about moving in together. Yeah it had been his idea a year ago, but that was before Dylan lost all of his trust. He needed to be able to trust Dylan before he decided to move in with him. He knew that he loved him, and that they were meant to be together. He just didn't trust him yet.

"Hey," Marco says picking up the phone as he is sitting in his room listening to his stereo.

"Hey sexy," Dylan says causing Marco to smile on the other end of the phone, " Did you think about moving in together?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure that I'm ready to move in with you yet," Marco says not sure if Dylan is going to try and persuade him or get mad at him.

"I respected your decision. It was just an idea of a way to get closer to you. I'm willing to do anything to change your mind, but I'm not going to pressure you into doing it," Dylan says knowing that Marco isn't going to be persuaded into moving in with him, and not wanting to push him into doing it if he doesn't want to.

"It's just that I don't know that I have all my trust in you yet. I mean you put me through hell to be honest, and although I love you I don't trust you completely," Marco says relieved that Dylan isn't going to try to pressure him into it.

"I understand," Dylan says, "I mean I did hurt you pretty bad. How can I gain your trust back?"

"Be here for me, Care about me, love me," Marco says knowing that Dylan is doing all of the above.

"I will, I promise you I wont screw this up. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you," Dylan said and it takes everything he has to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too," Marco says knowing that he is going to be able to trust Dylan, but still not ready to move in with him. He needed to think hard about it. He knew that he would eventually end up doing it, but wasn't sure if he'd wait until he graduated or not.

"I have to go," Dylan said knowing that he wasn't going to be able to hold his tears back much longer.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Marco says unsure of why Dylan suddenly has to go.

They hang up and Marco thinks about everything. He really does want to move in with Dylan, but isn't sure how they'd afford it or anything like that. Maybe he shouldn't have said that he didn't want to move in with him because he didn't trust him. Deep down Marco knew that that wasn't the real reason. Tomorrow after school he was going to tell Dylan that he did want to move in with him.

* * *

Dylan is laying in his dorm with his tear stained face in his hands. He really did love Marco. Why didn't Marco see that? He had to make Marco see that some how. He knew that Marco loved him too. They really are meant to be.

* * *

_**Does anybody have any ideas for more of it? I mean I have an idea of where to take it, but I'm not sure if I should go there or not. Give some ideas please! Don't forget to press that little GO button down there and send me a pretty little review! **_


	6. Complicated

**_A/N: I don't own anything like I've said in the past. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all of the ideas you gave me. I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this now._**

* * *

Complicated

_Chill out. Whatcha yelling for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before,_

_And if you could only let it be you will see._

_I like the way you are._

_When we're driving in your car,_

_And you're talking to me one on one,_

_But you've become…_

_Somebody else round everyone else,_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool,_

_But you look like a fool to me…

* * *

_

At school the next day Tim runs up to Marco. Marco can tell that he is excited. He looked so cute. Wait what was he thinking, he had Dylan now. He wasn't suppose to be looking at Tim, and thinking that he looked cute.

"What is so exciting?" Marco asks smiling at the way Tim is jumping up and down.

"My father, he is accepting me. Well not accepting me, but talking to me. Last night when I got home he had me sit down and eat dinner, and then we talked. He told me that when I wasn't home he had been worried. Isn't that great?" Tim says unable to hold back how excited he was he hugged Marco.

"That is great. I mean that he is coming around. I wish my father would, but I guess one step at a time. Right?" Marco said growing sadder as he talked.

"I'm sorry Marco, I didn't mean to make you feel like crap or anything," Tim said releasing Marco from his embrace and looking at his deep brown eyes. _God I wish I didn't give up on him so easily. I really like him. I can't stand not having him. What am I going to do?_

"It's ok. I mean it's not like it's your fault," Marco says bring Tim back to reality.

"I know, I just…never mind," Tim says starting to walk away from Marco.

Marco reaches out and grabs Tim's hand pulling him back to look at Marco. Marco isn't sure what he is doing, but he knows that it is right. He pulls Tim close enough to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him. Tim is shocked. Not only because he wasn't expecting it, but because it was great. Neither one of them was sure what they were going to do from there. After all Marco had a boyfriend.

* * *

At lunch they are sitting outside in an awkward silence surrounded by their friends. No one knew what had happened that morning, but everyone could tell something was going on. Tim decides that he is going to take a walk, and gets up and leaves with out saying a word. Everyone automatically looks at Marco for answers. Marco just shrugs and gets up and walks in the same direction that Tim had.

Marco wasn't sure if he was going to go find Tim and talk to him or if he was simply just walking to avoid his friends. He was so confused. He loved Dylan, didn't he? What was he getting himself into? How was he going to handle this? He decided that he was going to just go with it. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was going to just let it happen.

As Marco is walking his phone vibrates in his pocket. He checks to make sure no teachers or anything were around, before pulling it out of his pocket to check it.

**Hey Babe, Can you come over after school? Love Ya** **3Dyl**

Marco wasn't shocked because Dylan was the only thing missing from his morning. He decided that he'd go over there after school and see what was up. He felt like he needed Dylan, but also felt like he needed Tim.

* * *

After school Marco was walking out to his car when Tim came up to him. Tim didn't say anything at first just walked silently next to him. Marco gave him a sideways glance before saying hi to him. Tim nods in reply. Tim wants to talk to Marco about it, but doesn't know what to say.

"Marco, I'm sorry," Tim finally decides to say.

"It's not your fault. I was the one that kissed you," Marco says taking Tim's hand and stopping him by stepping in front of him.

"But I let you. I shouldn't have done that," Tim says looking down at the ground.

"Tim quit blaming yourself. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should be apologizing to you and to Dylan. I don't know what I'm doing. I like you, and I thought that I could get over it, but I can't," Marco says moving Tim's face so that he is looking him in the eyes.

Tim doesn't say anything he just wraps his arms around Marco and pulls him into a hug. Marco still has no idea what he is doing, but he knows that he has to go tell Dylan what is going on. Marco gives Tim a ride home, and pulls him into a deep kiss before he gets out of the car.

* * *

Marco pulls up to Dylan's dorm building and parks his car. He is nervous about how Dylan is going to act. He knew that he still loved Dylan, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be with him right then. It was like as soon as someone else appeared in his life, Dylan wanted back into it. Marco had just thought that he had wanted Dylan all along, but now he wasn't so sure.

Marco sat in his car for a few minutes before deciding that he had to go up and talk to Dylan. After all Dylan had wanted him to come over. He gets the nerves to finally get out of the car, and walk up to Dylan's room. He had to tell him about Tim. It kept running through his head over and over. Marco knew he had to tell Dylan, but wasn't sure how to tell him.

Marco finally reaches Dylan's dorm room and knocks on the door. Dylan answers it and gives Dylan a huge hug and a kiss before pulling him into the dorm room. Marco looks around and there are candles all around and a blanket laid out on the floor with plates, glasses, and silverware on it. Marco looks at Dylan with one eyebrow raised. Dylan smiles and pulls Dylan close to him. Marco forgot about his kissing Tim less than an hour before this. Dylan whispers I love you always and forever into Marco's ear before lightly kissing his forehead.

How was Marco suppose to tell Dylan that he was cheating on him after that? He whispered I love you back and wrapped his arms around Dylan tighter. Nothing made sense to him right now, but standing in that room with Dylan seemed so perfect. It felt so right. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. Dylan releases Marco and leads him over to the blanket.

"Are you hungry?" Dylan asks as they sat down.

"Yeah I'm starved I didn't eat lunch today," Marco said as Dylan began to dish noodles onto Marco's plate.

"I hope this turned out right," Dylan says as he poured sauce over the noodles.

"It smells good," Marco says smiling at Dylan.

They begin eating. It tasted great. Marco wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours or if it really just tasted good. Dylan could tell that he liked it, and he thought it tasted good too. This whole thing was to make Marco happy, and to prove to him that they belong together. Dylan had no idea that Marco was holding a secret back from him.

After they eat Dylan cleans up as Marco sits on his bed watching him. He realizes that he still hasn't told Dylan about Tim. He decides that he should do that, and without thinking about it anymore he jumps right into it.

"Dyl, You know I love you right?" Marco says gradually leading up to the shock.

"Yeah, and I love you too," Dylan says smiling at Marco.

"Ok, well what if I did something that I knew you wouldn't like?" Marco asks still not wanting to tell him.

"Unless you had sex with someone else I'm not going to be mad," Dylan says giving him another smile.

"Well then me kissing Tim wouldn't change anything?" Marco says looking down at the floor and saying it in a barely audible tone.

"It's not going to change how I feel about you. Marco I went through that phase too. If you want to open things up and expieriment I'm not going to try to stop you. I know that I wont do it again. I love you too much," Dylan says putting the dish that he was washing into the sink and drying off his hands to go sit next to Marco on the bed.

"Really?" Marco asks growing excited at the thought of being able to have them both at the same time.

"Well I mean not forever, but I'm ok with a break for awhile. If that is really what you want. I just want you to be happy," Dylan says wrapping his arms around Marco and pulling him closer to him.

"I don't know what I want. It felt right to kiss Tim this morning, but then I thought about you, and I love you. What am I doing?" Marco asks as a tear begins to roll down his cheek. Dylan reaches out and wipes the tear off of his cheek.

"Do what you feel is right. I'll always be here for you," Dylan says kissing Marco's forehead before getting up to finish doing the dishes.

Marco lays back on the bed, and falls asleep. Dylan finishes dishes before walking over to the bed and laying down next to Marco. He snuggles up next to Marco and falls asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Marco wakes up and realizes that he is still at Dylan's. He checks his phone and notices a text message from Tim.

**We need to talk about all of this. I don't want to screw anything you have with Dylan up, but there is something between us and you know it. –Tim**

Marco calls his mom to tell her that he is sorry for not calling the night before. She said that Dylan had called and told her that he was going to be there, so she hadn't worried. She seemed happy that Marco was with Dylan again. That he had someone to turn to during all of this.

After Marco gets off the phone with his mom, he rolls out of bed and kisses Dylan softly. Dylan wakes up and smiles at him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Dylan asks stretching.

"Yeah I'm going to go home to get ready to school. I'll call you later though," Marco says kissing Dylan again.

"Ok I'll talk to you later. I love you," Dylan says pulling Marco into a hug and kissing him again.

"I love you too," Marco says before leaving.

He did love Dylan, He just didn't know how much. He was falling for Tim as well.

* * *

**_Well there you go with that chapter! I hoped you liked it. Please remember to press the little go button and leave me a comment. Thanks again!_**


	7. I'm a believer

A/N: First of all thoughts will be in regular italics from now on. Second of all thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry for the wait. It'll probably be once a week, if that, when I update from now on. I don't know what it is but lately I've been in a major writers block. Keep reading and reviewing!

O-O-O I'm a Believer 

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales._

_Met for someone else, but not for me._

_Love was out to get me,_

_That's the way it seems,_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

_And then I saw his face,_

_And I'm a believer,_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind,_

_I'm in love…_

O-O-O 

What am I going to do? I really do love Dylan, and really don't want to lose him again. After all he has changed. I can tell by what he did last night. I really shouldn't do anything with Tim, but like he said there is something between us. How am I going to choose between them?

These were just a few of the things running through Marco's head as he walked down the stairs and out to his car. He had just had one of the best nights with Dylan in a long time, but he was still unsure of what to do with Tim. Dylan had given him an opportunity to experiment, but should he really take it?

As Marco climbed into his car he picked up his cell and dialed Tim's number.

"Hey," Tim's cheery voice sounded through the phone as he picked it up.

"Hi, Do you want a ride to school, and maybe some home made breakfast?" Marco asked innocently.

"That sounds good," Tim said happily through the phone. He didn't want to seem to excited, but to be honest he was.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes," Marco says before quickly hanging up. He didn't want to leave room for awkward goodbyes. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about the situation yet.

O-O-O 

What have I done? I told Marco that he could experiment. I don't want him to do that. I love him, and don't ever want to lose him. He has been the only thing I can think about for so long. Why can't he see that I love him more than any body else ever could? Wait, maybe it's because I put him through hell last year. Why did I do that? Why was I so selfish last year? I don't deserve Marco. I should just tell him to forget about me and have fun with Tim.

Dylan is still lying in bed as all of these thoughts run through his head. He looks around and sees the blanket still lying on the floor. He smiled at how great last night had been, aside from Marco wanting to open things up of course. He knew that deep down Marco really wanted to be with him, and so he started to lighten up.

He decided that he'd give Marco the space that he wanted, and not call him that night. Marco would eventually come around, and realize what Dylan had already realized. After all, Dylan did know Marco best.

O-O-O 

Does Marco really like me or is it just a way to use me? I don't want to be used. I really like Marco, but could live with it if he told me that he wanted to stay with Dylan. At least then I'd know he wasn't just using me. We can always remain friends. Nothing has to be decided upon this year anyways. There are years to come, and who knows what they will bring. How often to high school sweet hearts actually end up married and last?

Tim was sitting outside on his porch waiting for Marco to pull up to pick him up from school. He wasn't sure why he was picking him up so early, but figured it was so they could talk about yesterday's strange events.

Marco pulls up in front of Tim's house and saw Tim waiting outside. Tim walks out to the car and gets in on the passenger side. Marco looks over and smiles at Tim, but doesn't go in for a kiss or anything. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to take advantage of the freedoms that he had recently been given. Not that he couldn't have done stuff when he was with Dylan, he just meant now Dylan knew that he might do something.

"Good Morning," Marco says with his smile on his face.

"Good Morning to you too. Why are you such a bag of sunshine this morning?" Tim asked in a tired sort of voice.

"No real reason. I just had a pretty good night I guess," Marco said smiling at the thought of Dylan cooking him his favorite dinner for a picnic inside.

Tim had no idea that Marco had spent last night with Dylan. Nor did he know that Marco had talked to Dylan about the previous days events.

There is something strange about all of this. I don't know what it is, but something isn't going to work out with this, and I have a feeling its going to be me and Marco. Oh well, at least then I'll know he isn't using me.

He wasn't sure how to explain how he knew it. He could just sort of feel it. Something about the atmosphere inside of Marco's car gave him the feeling that the previous days events had actually meant nothing to Marco.

O-O-O 

What have I been doing? I can't actually believe that I'm falling for Tim can I? It is obvious that I'm in love with Dylan. I can't even imagine why I'd be second-guessing my self. Dylan was the first guy that ever came into my life. I want him, I need him, and there is no doubt about any of that. So why is it that Tim keeps appearing in my head? Should I experiment with him? No I shouldn't I should put a stop to anything that was possibly going to happen between us. We are just friends, good friend and nothing else.

Marco pulled up to his house with Tim sitting next to him in his car. Since Tim sat down in the car Marco had been having a silent debate going on in his head about whether or not he should continue anything that was possible between him and Tim. He had ultimately decided that he just needed to be true to his feelings and stick with Dylan. He had never actually wanted anyone else. Dylan was his everything.

How am I going to be able to tell Tim that I didn't mean for yesterday to happen; that I shouldn't have done it; that I truly love Dylan and don't want to experience anything new? I do care about Tim's feelings, and don't want to lose him as a friend. Maybe I should start with that. Tell him that he is one of my best friends, and that I don't mean to hurt him, but that I have to be with Dylan.

Marco was spared from speaking up first. Tim looked over at him and could tell that he was deep in thought, and contemplating how to break Tim's heart easily.

"Look, I know that you and Dylan have something. I can't tell it is something strong, something good, and that you don't want to lose it. So I'm not going to hold a grudge or anything. Just promise me you will always be here if I need a shoulder to cry on." Tim says looking at Marco's distraught expression.

"I promise," Marco whispered before relaxing a little bit. He wasn't sure what had just come over Tim, but he was glad that he hadn't had to be the one to break the heart. He knew that he hated it when Dylan did it to him all those months ago, and when he had initially done it to Tim only days before.

Everything is going to work out. For once everything is going to be ok. Marco thought as he and Tim climbed out of his car, and began to walk to the house.

**O-O-O**

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so late, and I know it is short, but there is a reason behind the length, and you'll figure that out in the next chapter. It just wouldn't have made sense to continue and then cut to the next chapter. Do you like what I'm doing with it? I'm trying to add some more character stuff into my fics. I personally think I've come a long way considering the first fics I wrote were in script form with all dialogue and very little scene set up or anything. Anyways… Remember to review. Thanks to all you faithful fans!**


	8. Bohemian Rhapsody

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, and it's pretty short. Tell me what you think though.

_**O-O-O**_

Bohemian Rhapsody

_Is this the real life?_

_Or is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a land slide,_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see._

_I'm just a poor boy._

_I need know sympathy because_

_I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low._

_Anyway the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me._

_To me…_

O-O-O

_I have to talk to Dylan. I have to tell him that I was stupid in thinking that I wanted to see other people. Why didn't he try to stop me? Did he actually want to see other people too? Was he seeing Eric again? I hope not. I love him. I love him so much._

Marco was sitting in MI starring off into space again. He didn't even pretend to be working on his project. Ellie hit his arm and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Marco, Earth to Marco," Ellie said as she waved her hand in front of his face once again.

No response came from Marco. He merely continued to stare into space thinking about Dylan. He really wished he could be with him right then. He wanted to prove that he was stupid before. The bell rang and still Marco starred. It took Ellie poking him in the side really hard to get him out of the trance.

"Ow El, what was that for?" Marco asked rubbing his side and starring at Ellie.

"It's time to go. Are you ok?" She asked as Marco got up and walked with her out of the classroom. She hadn't seen him look like that since the day Dylan was there.

"Yeah. I just want to see Dylan right now. Do you think I'd get caught if I skipped the rest of the day?" Marco asked looking at Ellie with the most serious face he had.

"Yeah, you'd get caught. What is up? Are you guys fighting or something?" Ellie asked shocked by Marco Del Rossi wanting to skip school.

"No, just the opposite I realized that I'm in love with him, and can never love anyone else like I love him. We were taking a break, but I decided that it was a stupid idea. Now I want to tell him that I realized that. Are you sure there isn't a way I could get out of her, and not get in trouble?" Marco asked again in all seriousness.

"I don't know. Act like your sick or something. That could work. As long as they believe you that is," Ellie said giving Marco a smile.

"Good idea, I'll see you later," Marco said heading towards the office. He went into the nurses' station clutching his stomach like he was in pain. She gave him a raised eyebrow look and asked what his problem was.

"I don't know all of a sudden my stomach just felt like someone kicked me in it. I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I've got a headache," Marco added the headache part for good measure.

The nurse had him sit on the bed and stuck a thermometer into his mouth. _Oh shit she is going to realize that I'm faking. There is no way that I have an actual fever. God why are they so strict?_ The thermometer beeped and the nurse took it out of his mouth. She looked at him with raised eyebrows as he continued to clutch his stomach in pain. She gave him a Tylenol for the headache and told him to lie down for a while. _Damn it. Lady what is wrong with you? Just tell me I can go home. I honestly just don't want to be here. _He did as he was told, but continued to put on the act by holding his stomach.

After a while the nurse came back into the room and he looked at her with watery eyes. He was trying everything possible to get this woman to believe that he was honestly sick. She finally gave in and asked him for his parents phone number so that she could inform them that he was on his way home. _Shit, what do I do? Wait I'll give her my cell number. Shit no then she'll end up getting my voicemail. What about Dylan? Would he cover me? No wait…I'll just tell her I don't live with my parents. I'll just say that they kicked me out. That's a good idea._ He went with the kicked out plan. She believed it, and he was now on his way to Dylan's dorm. He grabbed his cell and dialed the number.

"Hey Marco!" Dylan's cheerful voice said through the phone. Marco smiled at this. He loved how Dylan was happy just to know that Marco was on the phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way over." Marco said with a cheerful voice.

"What about school?" Dylan asked with concern in his voice. He didn't want Marco to be skipping school just to see him. He did it enough for the both of them.

"I'm sick," Marco said adding a fake cough to it.

Dylan laughed. He could tell that cough was a fake one. "Oh yeah you sound real sick."

"Hey the nurse at school bought it. I'll see you in five minutes," Marco said before hanging up.

Dylan smiled. He wasn't sure why the sudden rebellious Marco was appearing, but he wasn't going to complain. He really wanted to talk to him. He had spent much of the morning thinking about the night before. It had been perfect in his eyes. Why did Marco want to take a break?

_**O-O-O**_

Marco climbed out of his car, and up the stairs of Dylan's dorm. He knocked on the door lightly before opening it up. Marco couldn't wait to talk to Dylan. To tell him that he was stupid in thinking about taking a break. As soon as he opened the door, he walked over to Dylan and put his arms around his neck standing on tiptoes to kiss Dylan. It was a long kiss filled with passion.

Afterwards Dylan smiled. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure that the kiss meant the break was over. Dylan knew that Marco wouldn't be able to take a break. He knew that he would come to his senses in no time and realize that he loved him.

Dylan didn't wait for an explanation he just wrapped his arms around Marco and pulled him into a sultry kiss. Marco was blown away with passion from the kiss. Everything made sense to both of them. They were in love.

_**O-O-O**_

_**A/N: So what did you think! I've got a few more ideas of stuff to do but I'm not sure. Do you guys want a sex scene? Give me some ideas please!**_


	9. Your Body is a Wonderland

_**A/N: Ok so you guys asked for a chapter with a sex scene in it and this is surely the one. So if you don't want to read a sex scene you should probably just stop reading this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**O-O-O  
**_

**Your Body is a Wonderland**

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while…_

O-O-O 

They make their way over to the bed and Marco climbs on top of Dylan showering him with light kisses ranging from his mouth to his neck. Dylan smiles he hasn't ever seen this side of Marco, and he likes it. Sure they had messed around before, but Dylan was always the one that initiated it. He liked that Marco was taking some charge.

Marco slowly began to pull Dylan into a more passionate kiss. He had been waiting to do that for a while. It was like his first kiss all over again. He now knew that he fully trusted Dylan again, and didn't ever want to lose him again. He was in love and would always be. Dylan didn't do anything, but accept the kiss. He loved this aggressive side of Marco, and didn't want it to end.

Marco's hands soon began to make their way down to Dylan's hips. He still had him in that deep passion filled kiss, and didn't plan on letting up anytime soon. He was wondering why Dylan's hands weren't exploring him, but didn't really care at the same time. He was having fun being the one in control. He had power, and knew it. Of course he wasn't all about the power.

He pulled out of the passionate kiss and returned to Dylan's neck. He at first was lightly kissing it from one ear lobe to the other ear lobe. Then he went backwards this time lightly sucking on Dylan's neck to leave light pinkish circles all the way across. Once he reached the other ear lobe he went back lightly biting Dylan's neck.

Now it was impossible for Dylan to just lay there motionless. He began to explore Marco's body with his hands. He traced the length of Marco's back with his hands before resting his hands on Marco's hips. They didn't remain there long before he slowly moved them under Marco's shirt shirt. Marco automatically backs off of Dylan and pulls his own shirt off before removing Dylan's as well.

Dylan decides to take the lead for a while and rolls Marco over so that he is now straddling him. Dylan begins by placing light open-mouthed kisses along Marco's jaw line. Marco's hand automatically find their way to Dylan's hips as he lightly moans at Dylan's open-mouthed kisses. Dylan then moves to Marco's mouth and pulls Marco in a deep passionate kiss.

Marco's hands wander from Dylan's hip to the front of his pants where his belt buckle is. He undoes Dylan's belt buckle and then undoes his own, as Dylan moves from Marco's mouth to his ear. He lightly bites his ear before continuing to Marco's neck with light bites until he reaches Marco's chest area. He then begins to move downward bombarding Marco's chest with open-mouthed kisses. He continued downward until he reached the top of Marco's pants. He removed his own pants as well as Marco's throwing them across the room, and then doing the same with their boxers.

Marco had gotten up on his knees to make taking off his pants easier, and now was applying open-mouthed kisses along Dylan's exposed chest. Dylan playfully pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him again. He kissed Marco's lips lightly before continuing where he had left off before making a trail of opened-mouth kisses down Marco's chest and abs. Without the pants and boxers in the way Dylan instantly reached what he had been meaning to reach the first time.

Marco was already hard and Dylan put him into his mouth. He slowly swirled his tongue around the head of Marco's dick. Marco was moaning softly obviously enjoying it. Dylan decided to go deeper and swirled his tongue around Marco's dick as he did so. He began to slowly move Marco's dick in and out of his mouth in a steady rhythm and then stopped suddenly.

Marco looked at him like he was crazy, but was satisfied when Dylan rolled Marco over onto his side and went inside of him. Dylan took Marco's dick into his hand and began thrusting into Marco with the same rhythm that his hand was moving in. They were both moaning each others names loudly as this continued.

Until Marco was unable to control himself anymore and exploded in Dylan's hand, and Dylan did the same inside of Marco. Dylan pulled out of Marco, and Marco rolled over facing Dylan.

He kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dylan said as he kissed Marco parting Marco's lips with his tongue and beginning a long passionate kiss between the two of them.

They fell asleep tangled up with each other completely naked and completely satisfied.

O-O-O 

_**A/N: Ok so I realize that this is a super short chapter for me, but I feel like that's a good stopping point for the chapter. Thanks once again for being such great fans. Don't forget to review!  
**_


	10. Hello Again

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…I'm glad that you liked the sex scene. I'm not guaranteeing anything but something tells me that wont be the last one if I keep this story going… Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**OoOoO**_

Hello Again I dream that someday we'll be able to look back on this together 

_And say it was for the best_

_And that it made us stronger today._

_Stronger today…_

_There's much more for us to see_

_A brand new day for you and me_

_And with confidence I say,_

"_We're better than ever."_

_And I don't know where this will lead_

_But in my life you need to be_

'_cause I need to say,_

"_Hello again."_

OoOoO 

I woke up and looked over at Marco's sleeping figure lying next to me. Everything about him was perfect. I really was lucky to have him back in my life. I reached my hand up and pushed a strand of his curly hair out of his face. He flinched at this but didn't wake up. His face was beautiful. His lips were perfect. I brushed my fingertips across his lips and he smiled. I aloud my hand to find his and intertwined our fingers. Marco opened his eyes and I smiled at him. He moved closer to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. We laid there for about an hour just starring into each other's eyes. I was lost in the deep brown before me. I was pulled out of the trace by his sweet Italian accent.

"I love you," Marco had said smiling at me with his sweetness.

"I love you too," Dylan said pausing and kissing Marco before continuing, "I'm lucky to have you. I don't think I really deserve you at all."

"Trust me you deserve me," Marco said before cuddling up next to me, and closing his eyes. I ran my hand up and down his bareback and kissed his forehead before falling to sleep yet again.

OoOoO 

I lay next to Dylan with my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. I loved being close to him. I loved his sweet smell, and his sweet smell. Why did he have to think that he didn't deserve me? So he screwed up, made one little mistake. I over reacted before. How could I not want him? He was drop dead gorgeous. Everything about him is perfect. I smiled against his chest and took in his sweet scent before applying an open-mouthed kiss to his chest. He didn't even flinch at the kiss. I fell asleep listening to his steady breathing.

OoOoO 

A couple of hours later they final woke up, and climbed out of bed. They grabbed their boxers that had been lying on the floor in the dorm, and putting them on before going to the small refrigerator and grabbing leftovers from the night before. They heated it up in the microwave, and then went and sat down on the bed to eat.

Marco looked over at Dylan and smiled at him. They didn't need to exchange words to know that this was how they were supposed to be. That this was their perfect world, and that nothing was going to screw it up. They had the ultimate trust in each other. After they were both done eating they threw the empty Italian carry out boxes away and went back to the bed to cuddle some more. Marco didn't bother to call his mom. He had in fact forgotten all about his parents.

Dylan ran his hand through Marco's hair and pulled him into a deep passionate filled kiss. They continued to lie there without speaking just enjoying being close to each other. They soon drifted off to sleep for the night.

OoOoO 

The next morning was different than the morning before. Dylan woke up and instantly woke Marco up with a kiss. He pulled him out of bed and into the bathroom. Dylan then pulled Marco's boxers down and his own before pulling Marco into the shower.

"What is all of this about?" Marco asked as Dylan was washing his hair for him.

"I have something planned for us." Dylan said kissing Marco before washing his own hair.

Marco and Dylan finished their shower and found some clean clothes to put on. Dylan was rushing Marco around, and he didn't have time to do anything with his hair so it was messy, but still sexy.

OoOoO 

_Where could he possibly be taking me!…He hasn't been out of the dorm or off of the bed without me. How can he have something planned? _ These were the thoughts running through Marco's head as he was sitting next to Dylan in the car with a blindfold over his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Dylan said taking my hand in his own and interlacing our fingers.

"I hate surprises," I said with a pouting look.

"I know you do, but you always end up loving what I do for you. Don't you?" Dylan said unlacing our fingers to put his car into park.

"Of course I do," I said smiling over at him.

"Ok, wait here for a few minutes, and don't remove the blindfold," Dylan said kissing me lightly and getting out of the car.

I should just take a peek, but I wont. I actually love it when Dylan surprises me. It makes me feel like I'm his everything, and he'll do anything to make me happy.

OoOoO 

I can't wait until he sees this. He will be so happy. I hope he says that he will though. I guess I didn't think about that. What if he says no? He wouldn't do that. Would he?

Dylan thought about this as he was laying the blanket out and setting up the picnic basket. After he was done setting up he walked back to the car and helped Marco out.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Marco asked me as I opened the door.

"Not yet. I'll let you know when you can." I said wrapping my arms around him from behind and steering him towards the blanket and picnic basket. I stopped him just short of the blanket and kissed his neck. "You can take it off now."

Marco removed the blindfold and looked at the blanket and picnic basket. He turned to face me and smiled before kissing me. It was exactly how I thought he would react. I pulled him down onto the blanket with me and handed him a glass of orange juice. Breakfast on the beach was something that we use to do a lot before. So I knew that he would love it now. We ate our breakfast and sat on the beach watching the waves roll in.

OoOoO 

_**A/N: What did you think? I left a cliffhanger. What do you think Dylan is going to ask Marco? Please read and review!**_


	11. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**_A/N: Hey thanks for all of the awesome reviews…I got a lot of guessing of what was going to happen. Honestly I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Now of course I've figured that out. Also I looked back on my past chapters and noticed some errors. Not only in the set up of it on the site, but I repeated a couple of things. I'll try to reread it closer and edit it.

* * *

_**

I Want To Hold Your Hand

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_You'll let me hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeh, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand.

* * *

_

As we were watching the waves roll in I held Marco close to me. It was nice to have him back. I didn't ever want to lose him. He didn't know it, but I had bought him a promise ring before we broke up the first time. I of course had had it for a good length of time. I hadn't given it to him because I wasn't sure about my feelings back then, but now. Well now I know that I love Marco more than life itself. I need him to make me happy.

I wasn't sure how to broach the subject of the promise ring. I knew I was going to do it here, today even. I just don't know how I'm going to do it. Should I slip it on his finger without him knowing what I'm doing? Should I even give it to him? Does he want me to promise my life to him? Does he want to marry me? Why am I having doubts about this? I love him, he loves me what else is there?

Marco turns and looks at me with a look of concern on his face. "Is there something wrong babe?"

"Yes, I mean no. I'm not really sure anymore." I reply looking down at his gentle figure so close to me.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks moving into a position in which he is facing me and his legs are wrapped around my lower back with his thighs resting on my thighs.

How can I resist this? He is so close to me. I've got to do this. I've got to give him this ring. I can't reach the ring in this position, but I don't want to move. I love being this close to him. I reach out and allow my fingers to glide down his jaw line. He smiles at me and I melt. His smiles erased all of my fears and doubts. I knew at that moment that we are truly meant to be. We have an unconditional love for each other. It is a perfect fit.

I reluctantly move out of the position that we had been sitting in. I had to so that I could retrieve the ring from my pocket. I had carried it with me since I got it. It was in my pocket at all times. I had thought about buying a chain for it, but then I wouldn't be able to keep it hidden from him. I instead transferred it from jeans to jeans for over a year. I knew I'd use it eventually, and now I knew eventually was now.

Marco looked at me with a confused look when I moved out of our position. I however just smiled at him as I reached into my pocket. I grasped the ring in my hand and kept it hidden as I resumed our previous position. He smiled at me again before leaning in and leaving me breathless with a kiss so intense that we were both trying to get our breathing back on track afterwards. I smiled at him as my breath came back to me. He smiled at me as well. I took his hand in my empty hand.

"I've got something to tell you, but I want you to listen and not talk until I'm done. Ok?" I asked waiting for a reply. Marco simply nodded before I continued. "I know that I've screwed up in the past, but that was the past. I love you more than life itself. I can't go on with out you. I need you to make me happy. When we were apart I hate myself. So I'm promising you that I will be here forever. I'm promising to stick by you, and love you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life together. I want to marry you, and adopt kids with you. I want to watch them grow up as we grow old. I want you to be there when I need you the most and I will be there for you in that same times. Marco will you where this ring as a symbol of that promise?"

Marco hadn't said anything the whole time. He did however have tears in his eyes, and a smile upon his face. He leaned in and kissed me again. "I'd love nothing more than to wear your ring." Marco said after the last kiss. I sighed in relief. I had no idea why I was so stressed about him not accepting the ring. I knew that he would because we love each other. I smiled at him as I slipped the ring onto his finger.

We sat there with our arms around each other, as we slowly began to make out. It was low key at first, but soon grew into something intense. Before either of us knew what was happening our cloths began to disappear. It was a blur for us both. We weren't paying attention to the fact that we were lying in the open where anyone could see us. We just enjoyed being with each other. After we had finished and we were lying there it hit us as to what we had just done. We both laughed about it. Knowing that we shouldn't have done it, but that we couldn't stop ourselves. We got redressed, and just laid on the blanket in a spooning position. Everything was a perfect fit with us.

* * *

I couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short time. We were back together, and nothing was going to happen to us now. We were perfect together. We loved each other more than life itself, and everything was a perfect fit with us.

As we were lying on the beach something hit me for the first time. I was finally happy. After a year of nothing but sadness and heartache I was happy. I was happy because I was with Dylan. We completed each other. There was no way I was going to let him get away again. I wasn't sure what exactly we were going to do with the rest of our lives. When we'd get married or anything, but I knew that we would spend the rest of our lives together. I turned to face Dylan. He was asleep, but I soon woke him up with a long passionate kiss. He smiled at me.

"I think we should get going. Ma is probably worried about me." I said pushing a strand of his hair that had fallen into his eyes out of them.

"Do we have to?" Dylan asked with a bit of a pout upon his face.

"As much as I'd love to spend the rest of my day with you on the beach like this, yes we have to go." I said kissing him virtuously.

We reluctantly got up and cleaned up the picnic breakfast. We walked back to his car hand-in-hand. We both had smiles as wide as they could be on our faces. We loved being so close to each other. We loved being able to be together. Everything was great with us. Everything will remain great with us until the day we die.

Marco's graduation rolled around quickly. He had been spending most of his time with Dylan. They loved being with each other, even if they were just sitting there starring into each other's eyes. They had plans for the next 5 years of their lives already mapped out. Marco was going to attend the same university as Dylan attended. They were going to get an off campus apartment and live together. After Marco's four years in collage they'd get married.

It all seemed to be the right thing to do. They both knew that they'd have to graduate from college before their parents would allow them to get married and start a family. They didn't know how either of their parents would react to them moving into an off campus apartment together, but neither of them actually cared. They were going to do it no matter what because they loved each other, and it made sense for them to move in together now. Besides they both had steady jobs, and would still attend college. What would their parents have negative to say about the situation? It's not like them not living together would stop them from having sex. They'd been doing that for a better part of their relationship.

As Marco walked up to make is speech as valedictorian he glanced over at Dylan who smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you'. Marco speech was short and sweet. Everyone clapped for him afterwards. He smiled out to his all of his friends with their blue and yellow gowns on. Everything was perfect in his life. He had friends, family, and the best boyfriend ever. Maybe it is all to good to be true, he thought briefly. Until he realized that everyone else was throwing their caps in the air. It was actually the start of a new life for Marco, a life in which he would be happy forever.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think of it? Was it good? No this isn't the end of the fic. I'm going to make this the longest one I've ever written so bare with me. Make sure you review!**_


	12. Learning to Breathe

Learning to Breathe 

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is the way that I say I need You_

_This is the way that I'm_

_Learning to Breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that You and You alone_

_Can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

I'm dying to breathe in theses abundant skies 

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

_So this is the way that I say I need You_

_This is the way that I say I love You_

_This is the way that I say I'm Yours_

_This is the way, this is they way_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We're living happily ever after…no wait this isn't a fairy tale. This can't be right. There is no happily ever after in reality. There is always something that catches you off guard. Where is it? Where is the big red flag of my life?

"Marco?" Dylan asks waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry" Marco says looking at Dylan rather than past him.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dylan asks looking at Marco with concern filled eyes.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that this is all to perfect, us being together forever and no one objecting to it. I feel like any minute a red flag is going to go up. I love you, and I love being with you, but I just think it is too perfect for me. I don't deserve all of this." Marco says looking at Dylan with tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I know what you are feeling. I've felt like that too. Everything is going along too well, it's almost like it's a fairy tale." Dylan says moving closer to Marco.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Marco says as Dylan puts his arms around his waist.

Dylan kisses Marco softly. "I know I love you so much, I can read your mind."

"Ok, sure you can." Marco says pushing Dylan backwards onto the bed and jumping on top of him. He kisses him passionately. "You didn't see that coming did you?"

"No I guess I didn't," Dylan says laughing.

"Come on lets get packing," Marco, says climbing off of Dylan and grabbing a box.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night, they are still sitting in Marco's now almost empty bedroom. They are going through pictures from is grade 10 year and the summer after it. There are a ton of pictures of them together. Dylan stretched out like a Volleyball net. Them asleep on the couch together. A few of them making out. They weren't sure who took most of those. They were laughing at them, and enjoying being happy together.

Mrs. Del Rossi came in at about 11:30 and saw that most of Marco's room was packed up already. She was supportive of them moving in together, but she didn't see why they were moving in so early. They hadn't told their parents that they were engaged. They just knew that they were back together and happy.

"How is it coming along?" Mrs. Del Rossi asks from the doorway seeing that Marco and Dylan were leaning against the bed looking at picture.

"We are almost done. We just found a bunch of pictures from Grade 10." Marco says turning and smiling at her.

She walks into the room and looks down to see a bunch of pictures of Marco and Dylan making out and being happy together. She smiles at them. "Have fun. I'm going to go to bed for the night. I love you." Mrs. Del Rossi says bending down to kiss Marco's forehead.

"I love you too Ma. Have a good night," Marco says kissing Mrs. Del Rossi's cheek.

"Have a good night," Dylan says kissing her cheek as well.

"You too," Mrs. Del Rossi says smiling at Dylan.

He had become accustomed to kissing Mrs. Del Rossi goodbye. It was something that he picked up through spending so much time at Marco's house. Anytime he left he'd kiss her on the cheek. He even began to do it with his own mother.

Once alone Marco and Dylan put the pictures away because they knew that they'd keep Mrs. Del Rossi up all night if they didn't stop looking at them. They quietly made their way down stairs and onto the back porch. They sat there for a while just looking up at the stars and being happy together.

"Fairy tales aren't just for children's books," Marco whispers barely audible as he is leaning against Dylan's chest.

"I guess not," Dylan says smiling and kissing Marco's neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Marco and Dylan wake up to the sunshine warming them and birds chirping. They both look around and smile. They had fallen asleep outside in each other's arms. They get up and go in the back door to see Mrs. Del Rossi standing at the stove preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning," Mrs. Del Rossi says smiling at them over her shoulder.

"Morning Ma," Marco said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek and a light hug.

"Morning Mrs. Del Rossi," Dylan said smiling at her.

"Did you boys have a good night?" Mrs. Del Rossi asks turning her attention back to her pancakes.

"It was pretty good," Marco and Dylan said in unison before laughing.

"Are you moving your stuff out today?" Mrs. Del Rossi asks. She was never one that eased into a touchy subject she just blurted it out demanding answers.

"You sound like you want me out." Marco said jokingly smiling at his Ma's back.

"Marco, of course I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you, but I saw you guys this morning, and I know that you are ready to move in together." Mrs. Del Rossi says staying focused on the pancakes as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I was kidding Ma. I know you love me, and I love you, but I'm ready to get out of here, and start living on my own; or maybe not on my own, but under my own rules. Papa doesn't understand me, and I hate being shunned by him. I figure it'll be easier to just not be around him at all," Marco says going over to lean against the cabinet next to the stove so that he could look at his ma's face. He reached up and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

Dylan was watching this the whole time feeling out of place. He loved Marco and Mrs. Del Rossi, but when they were having Mother-Son bonding moments he always felt out of place. He just stood there watching as Marco embraced his mother and comforted her.

I know how hard it is on her, mom has been the same way lately. I really am going to miss her, but I need this. We need this. I love Marco more than I ever thought to be possible before.

Dylan smiled at the thought of being with Marco for the rest of their lives. He wasn't sure why they had decided to wait to tell their parents they were engaged, considering that both of their mothers, at least, are perfectly content with them living together. Why would they find it wrong that they are planning on getting married? He however, knew that Marco wasn't ready to tell their parents so he resisted the urge to tell them. He was completely happy with just having Marco next to him every night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Thanks you guys…I know it was a gap in time, and I'm sorry to say this, but it'll probably continue like that for a while. School is getting ready to end, and everything is getting crazy. Plus I'm trying to find a job. Uhh I hate growing up, but then again I can't wait to move out. Lol doesn't that contradict its self a little bit? Oh well you guys know the drill if you continue to review with positive things, I will continue to post this fic. I want to make it to at least 20 chapters, but I'm not promising anything as of right now. Thanks again, and don't forget to review!


	13. You're My Better Half

_**A/N: Hey there I know I'm a horrible person! Yell at me if you want! I've had a lot on my plate lately with the end of the school year here and all. It's getting rather crazy! So I know a lot of people aren't happy that they still haven't told their parents that they are engaged. Shame on them…but have no fear they will find out…they always find out! On with the chapter!**_

**OoOoO**

You're my Better Half 

_Car door slams; it's been a long day at work._

_I'm out on the freeway _

_And I'm wondering if its al worth the price that I pay_

_Sometime it doesn't seem fair _

_I pull into the drive and you're standing there_

_And you look at me and give me that come here baby smile_

_It's all going to be all right_

_You take my hand _

_You pull me close and hold me tight._

_And it's the sweet love that you give to me_

_That makes me go weak_

_We can make it through anything_

_Cause when it all comes down_

_I'm feeling like I'll never last_

_I just lean on you cause baby_

_You're my better half_

OoOoO 

Marco and Dylan had spent the whole day moving stuff into their new apartment. Everyone had been helping them. It is now 9:30 at night and they collapse onto their mattress on the floor of their room. They are both too tired to actually put the bed together by this time. So they stripped down to their boxers and fell onto the bed. Marco curled up next to Dylan with his head resting on his chest.

Dylan placed a soft kiss on Marco's forehead and whispered "I love you."

Marco smiled against Dylan's chest and whispered and "I love you too," in reply.

They both drifted off to sleep quickly that night. They were looking forward to living together and sharing the rest of their lives together.

OoOoO 

Marco wakes up the next morning and doesn't feel like he can even get out of bed. Yesterday was the most physical activity he's engaged in in a long time. Dylan smiles at him knowing that he is sore from the day before because Dylan himself was feeling a slight pain. Marco smiled back at the man next to him.

"I'll be right back," Dylan said climbing off of the bed, and leaving the room.

Marco rolled onto his stomach with his head facing the door. Dylan was gone for a few minutes, and appeared in the doorway with two cups of fresh brewed coffee and a plate of donuts.

"It's not the best breakfast, but at least its edible," Dylan said smiling at Marco.

Dylan sat the coffee and donuts on a box next to the mattress and crawled over to Marco. He placed each leg on either side of Marco and began to massage Marco's back. Marco smiled against the pillow.

"Thanks, I can't believe how sore I am. Guess its way a way to kick my ass in gear and actually exercise once and awhile," Marco said with a laugh.

"No problem," Dylan said laughing along with Marco as he continued to massage his back.

Marco rolled over onto his back while Dylan was still over him. He wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and pulled him down to him and into a deep passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Dylan asked with a smile.

"It was for being such a great boyfriend, no wait a great finance," Marco said smiling back up at Dylan.

"Well in that case," Dylan started to say before returning an equally passionate kiss to Marco.

**OoOoO**

After Dylan's kiss they sat up and ate their donuts while they drank their coffee. They laid out a plan of how they were going to organize their apartment, and unpack everything.

After their breakfast is gone they begin their organizing. They started into the bedroom, by first putting the bed together, which took them awhile since they didn't bother to read the instructions, typical men. After the bed was up it was a matter of unpack and putting away their clothes. It took them nearly four hours to do just the bedroom, and they were beginning to get hungry. They ended up going to The-Dot. They walk in and find that everyone is there.

"Hey Marco and Dylan," Paige says from the back corner.

They walked back to where they were all sitting and sat down with them.

"How is your apartment coming along?" Paige asked as they sat down.

"Well, we managed to get our bedroom together. It only took four hours. Someone thought it was a stupid idea to actually read t he instructions," Marco said smiling over at Dylan.

"I didn't see you picking them up either," Dylan said teasingly.

They sat around goofing off with everyone and ate their lunch. They both walked to the car with smiles on their faces.

"Hey do you want to go grocery shopping now or wait until after we actually know where we are going to put everything?" Dylan asked as they climbed into the car.

"We should just wait. It'll be away to get out of the cluttered apartment later." Marco said smiling over at Dylan.

They ended up just going home and continuing to unpack. They got the kitchen, and living room, and bathroom all put together. It didn't take nearly as long as they thought it would. Now they just had a few odds and ends boxes that they weren't really sure what to do with. Most of it was pictures, and other simple things that they didn't want to get rid of, but didn't know where to put either.

OoOoO 

Later that night Marco was cooking dinner as Dylan leaned against the counter watching him. Dylan would have helped if Marco would have aloud him to, but Marco said that he didn't feel like burning the apartment building down the first time they cook dinner. So Dylan continued to watch Marco bustle around the kitchen preparing every detail of their meal. After what seemed like hours to the very hungry couple, dinner was done and they sat down to have their first meal in their apartment.

Marco had made Lasagna, and every little detail of the meal was great. They kept smiling at each other through out the meal, but didn't say anything. After they were both done Dylan began to do the dishes. He couldn't cook, but he was a pretty good dishwasher. Marco sat on the counter watching him do the dishes. They still remained silent. Neither one of them knew what the other was thinking.

**OoOoO**

_Everything is so great. We have a perfect little apartment, for our perfect fairytale of a life together. I know that fairytales don't ever really come true, but I honestly feel like I'm in one. Dylan is such a sweet guy. I'm so glad that I have him too come home to. He isn't only my other half, but also my better half._

**OoOoO**

_Look at him sitting there starring off into space. I wonder what is going on in that head of his. It's so hard to figure out really. I'm so lucky to have him. He is the best thing to happen to me. He's not only my other half, but my better half._

**OoOoO**

_**A/N: Ok so I know that this chapter pretty much sucks, but hey I had to post something. Don't worry I'm not planning on ending this one anytime soon. I really just need to figure out where to go exactly with it. I have some ideas, but as always I'd like to see what you want to happen. So give me some ideas in the reviews that I know you are dying to leave me. Considering that without reviews I wont ever update you might want to review! Thanks for reading!**_


	14. As Lovers Go

_**A/N: Once again thanks to all the wonderful reviews…and this is an updated version of this chapter that I originally posted. I fixed the Eric/Tom mix up and a few other errors I found! Thanks again to all you dedicated reviews! I think I might be losing some but oh well there are always the faithful ones! You guys are the reason I continue to write! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter…**_

OoOoO

As Lovers Go

_He said we've got to be honest you're wasting your time if your fishing around here._

_I said you must be mistaken, I'm not foolin' this feeling is real._

_He said you've got to be crazy what do you mistake me for, some kind of easy one._

_You've got wits, you've got looks, and you've got passion._

_But I swear that you've got me all wrong all wrong all wrong that you've got me…_

_I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear,_

_And I'll belong to you if you just let me through; this is easy as lovers go_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating and this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is telling me what's the sense in waiting _

_And I say I've go to be honest I've been waiting for you all my life._

OoOoO

Everything in Marco's life appeared to be perfect. He was living in an apartment with the man he loved, the man he was going to marry. He had a job at Hollister, in the mall, and was headed to University in the fall. The perfect fairy tale life, but fairytales never come true. He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. He was pondering what it could be on his way home from work. He pulled into the apartment parking lot and parked his car. As he was walking up the stairs he noticedEric was walking towards him. _That's funny I don't recall Eric living in these apartments. _Marco walked into the apartment. Dylan was in the kitchen cleaning up dishes from the night before and that day that he had used.

"Hey Babe," Marco says walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Dylan's waist.

"Hey," Dylan says turning around in Marco's arms to face him. He wraps his own arms around Marco and pulls him into a kiss, "I missed you. How was work?"

"It wasn't too bad. First day, review everything type of stuff. How was your day?" Marco says climbing on top of the counter next to the sink as Dylan went back to doing dishes.

"Um, a friend came over and we hung out, caught each other up and stuff," Dylan says as he began to dry the dishes and put them away. He didn't look at Marco when he said what he had done that day.

"Oh, who was it?" Marco asks nonchalantly. He was pretty confident in knowing that it was Eric, and he was testing Dylan in a way, to see if he would tell the truth or lie. Marco still had trust issues with Dylan. He loved him sure, but trust him he wasn't so sure about that.

"Uh…it was Eric," Dylan wasn't sure how Marco would react to finding out that he had spent all day in their apartment with the guy that he had once cheated on Marco with.

"Oh," Marco said not pleased that he had spent the whole day with Eric, but pleased that he had told him the truth.

_At least he told me the truth. He didn't have to do that, but he did. Maybe it was really innocent and I just think the worst thing possible. He does love me, and I love him. Trust is something that I had in him once. It's starting to come back, slowly…_

Marco was lost in his thoughts as Dylan finished putting dishes away. He too was lost in thought.

_There is something wrong with him. I can tell that there is. He never gets so quite after something big happens. He should be excited. He has a job at his favorite store, we are living together, and we are going to get married. Maybe he thinks something happened with Eric and I today. Nothing happened though. Will Marco believe me when I say that? He should, he should trust me. Without trust how can we have a real relationship? I love him, I trust him. He loves me, but does he really trust me? I know that I fucked up before. It wasn't worth losing him once, and I definitely don't want to lose him again. Because I know if I do it won't be for a year it'll be forever._

After Dylan finished with the dishes he walked over to Marco and lifted his head up with a finger under his chin so that their eyes locked.

"What's wrong babe?" Dylan asks starring deep into Marco's eyes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Marco says smiling lightly at Dylan.

"Do you feel like cooking or would you rather go out to dinner tonight?" Dylan asks.

"Let's go out," Marco says hopping off of the counter.

OoOoO

They go out and come back later that night. They had decided to go to a movie after dinner and then ended up walking around the park. The soon find themselves on a familiar bench. They visited the bench often when they were confused, or feeling lonely, or just to meet and talk. It was like a sign that something was going to go on between them. They just weren't sure what.

OoOoO

_**A/N: So this has got to be the shortest Chapter I have ever done for this story, but I'm seriously lost here…I don't know what to do…I'm a sucker for happy endings, and don't know if I can create a story without a happy ending…I'll try…but I'm not promising anything…It may be a couple of weeks before I update this again so that I can figure out how to finish it up. Please review!**_


	15. Cryptonite

**Cryptonite**

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind._

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

_And I watched the world fall to the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there is nothing I can do._

_Yeah I watched the world fall to the dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you._

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end._

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? _

_If I'm alive and well will you be there a holding my hand._

_I'll keep you by my side with my super-human my kryptonite._

OoOoO 

Marco and Dylan leave their apartment and walk hand in hand outside and down the street. There is a quite, nice restaurant only a couple of blocks away so it would be pointless to even drive. Neither of them says anything the whole time.

OoOoO 

Why don't I trust him with Eric? I mean I know that he wouldn't do anything to lose me again. He went through hell when he did the first time. I know that, and he knows that so he isn't going to do anything to fuck it up again. Maybe I do trust him I just don't trust Eric. Should I really judge Eric so quickly though? I mean I never really got to know him or anything, and he is a good friend of Dylan's. I need to quit being such a baby about the situation. I love Dylan, and he loves me that am all that matters any more.

**OoOoO**

What is going on in that head of his? Honestly why is he being so distant tonight? I wouldn't ever do anything to fuck up what we have. I did that already and I know that I don't like it, and don't want to do it ever again. If I didn't love him and didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him then I wouldn't have proposed to him. What can I do to make him realize that? Why doesn't he trust me?

**OoOoO**

At the restaurant they are equally quite. They order the food that they want and sit there continuing to think about everything. Dylan finally speaks up.

"Marco, What is wrong? I know you said you were just thinking, but you are being extremely distant. Babe I love you, and I don't like seeing you like this," Dylan says placing Marco's hand into his own across the table.

"I'm so sorry, I know I'm not myself tonight. I guess that I'm well I'm sort of jealous that you spent all day with Eric. I don't trust him because of what happened last year. I don't really know him either. I don't know what's going on with me," Marco says looking down at the table rather than at Dylan.

"Babe, nothing happened! Nothing is ever going to happen with anyone but you. If I wanted something else then I wouldn't have proposed to you," Dylan says moving around the table and sitting next to Marco and wrapping his arm around him.

Marco leans into Dylan and lays his head on Dylan's shoulder.

"I know I'm being stupid." Marco says growing silent for a few minutes before continuing, "You know maybe we shouldn't wait to get married. We are already living together. We might as well just get married."

"I…wow…when?" Dylan says fumbling for words.

"I don't care…I just don't feel like waiting five years to do it. Of course this means our parents will definitely need to be informed about our plans sooner." Marco says smiling at Dylan's expression of total confusion.

Dylan has no idea where the idea of getting married sooner than plan came from, but he was all for it. He was ready to get married and start their lives as one unit rather than two. He was ready to officially be calling Marco his to have for the remaining part of his life. He wanted it to be declared to the world.

"What are we waiting for?" Dylan asks with excitement.

Marco laughs at Dylan and pulls him into a deep kiss before answering his question, "We are waiting for dinner at the moment, and we can plan on having our parents over to our place tomorrow and dropping it on them."

"That sounds like a plan, just don't expect me to cook," Dylan says smiling down at Marco.

"I have no intensions of allowing you near my stove tomorrow night," Marco says smiling at his fiancé.

**OoOoO**

The next day they both called their parents and invited them over to a house warming dinner, or at least that is what they called it. They're intensions were to inform them of their marriage plans. They had decided that they didn't want a fancy wedding and would much rather just have their close friends and family present.

Marco was now busy working on a perfect dinner to fix for their parents. He knew that anything that he made would be perfect for the occasion he just wasn't sure what he wanted to make. He decided on his mothers famous Lasagna. Mr. and Mrs. Michael Chuck had eaten it at his house before and loved it. He just hoped that everything went as well tonight as it had that night in which they announced they were moving in together.

Marco is frantically trying to make sure that every detail of the dinner is going to be great as Dylan sits on the counter beside the sink and watches the love of his life bustle around the kitchen. He loves sitting there watching Marco trying to make everything perfect, trying to be perfect at what he does. Marco finally places the food into the oven and walks over to Dylan sitting on the counter. He wraps his arms around his waist and smiles up at him.

"I love you," Marco says smiling up at Dylan.

"I love you too. I always will," Dylan says leaning down and kissing Marco's lips lightly. "Come on lets go get a shower and clean cloths on before our parents get here," Dylan says pulling away from Marco's lips.

Marco groans, but backs up to allow Dylan room to get off of the counter. They both go into the bathroom and take a shower. Marco wraps a towel around himself to go check on dinner after the shower before getting dressed.

**OoOoO**

About fifteen minutes after Marco and Dylan were done in the shower their parents arrived in a pack at the door. They both greeted them all with hugs as they piled into the apartment. They gave them a tour of their small apartment before sitting down to dinner.

"It smells great Marco," Mrs. Michael Chuck comments as Marco begins to dish out the Lasagna.

"Thank you, I just hope it taste as good as Mama's," Marco says smiling at his mother.

"It will Marco, I raised you to be a good cook, a good man," Mrs. Del Rossi says smiling at her son.

Marco smiles back and sat down to dinner, passing the garlic rolls around the table.

Everyone had their fill of dinner and they were now sitting in the living room catching up. Marco and Dylan were cuddled together in an oversized chair. Everyone had told them how cute their apartment was, and how proud they were that they were working for what they wanted in life. Marco and Dylan took that moment to make their announcement. Marco looked at Dylan and urged him to begin with the announcement.

"You guys know that we have been through a lot in our relationship, and that we are more in love now then we could ever imagine being. We have talked about spending the rest of our lives together, and not just living together, but also actually getting married. We know that marriage at a young age isn't really encouraged by anyone especially the four of you, but we are really in love with each other, and we will end up getting married with or without your blessing, We just want you to know about our plans. We have actually been engaged since before we moved in together, we just figured we'd drop one big thing on you at a time. We were originally planning on waiting until we were both out of college and had started our careers, but we've decided recently that we don't want to wait. We want to get married now, well not right now, but soon." Dylan says all of this without any sort of interruptions from any of their parents.

After his speech their mothers smile at the boys before them and congratulate them. Their fathers were shocked, but gave them their congratulations. They knew that what they wanted for their sons would never actually happen, and they learned to deal with it. Marco and Dylan sighed with relief.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Ok so this is a crazy chapter, but it fills a lot of holes that I had created. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	16. Unwritten

**Unwritten**

_We are unwritten, can't read our minds we're undefined_

_We're just beginning, the pen's in our hands , ending unplanned_

_Starring at the blank page before us _

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that we could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close we can almost taste it_

_Release our innovations_

_Feel the rain on our skin_

_No one else can feel it for us _

_Only we can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on our lips_

_Drench us in words unspoken_

_Live our life with arms wide open_

_Today is where our book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

OoOoO

Two short months after their announcement to their parents, and they were finally getting married. They had spent the last two months doing nothing but planning for their wedding. They knew it was going to be hard to finish college and everything else being married especially being gay and married, but they were up for the challenge. They love each other and don't care who knows it.

Right now they are in separate rooms getting dressed. Their mothers are in the rooms with them, but just keep crying rather than actually helping them get ready. They are both lost in their thoughts anyways.

OoOoO

_I love Marco more than anyone will ever even know. I've loved him since the first day I met him. He just has something about him that makes him perfect. He's gorgeous no matter what. Everything about him is perfectly fit to him, from his hair, to his eyes, to his body, to his Italian accent, everything. He is just great! I can't wait to finally be married to him. I'm so glad that he decided he wanted to get married now. I really doubt I could have survived a long engagement to him no matter how hard I tried. There is only about a half hour until we will be married and start our life together officially._

OoOoO

_Oh My Gosh…This is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life. I never thought I'd ever get married and especially not before I graduated college…Hell before I even start college. Oh well I love Dylan more than anyone else in my life. He is everything that I could ever want or need. He can protect me from anything and supports me through everything. He is my knight in shining armor ready to whisk me away to safety at any given moment. I can't wait until today is over and we are officially each other's for the rest of our lives._

OoOoO

The wedding, which was being held at the Del Rossi's house, was set to start at two o'clock. It was 1:50 and everyone was already there, all of their friends and family. It was a small wedding nothing to big or fancy. It was basically just their immediate family, friends from school, and of course Marco and Dylan. They had their own vows written out and were both anxiously waiting the moment they'd become officially man and man.

At exactly two o'clock both Marco and Dylan walked out of their separate rooms across from each other and smiled at each other. Everything about the moment seemed perfect to them. They interlaced their fingers and began to make their way hand-in-hand down stairs and outside. They had set everything up for the wedding and decided that as soon as the clock read two o'clock they'd be together from that moment on.

As they finished walking down the stairs and turned to walk outside Dylan smiles over at Marco and whispers "This is it."

Marco smiles back at Dylan and nods before they walk outside where everyone is standing waiting for their arrival.

The wedding continues as normal until they reach their vows. Marco goes first in declaring his love to Dylan.

"We've been through a lot in the few years we've known each other. We definitely experienced the worst things that could ever happen in our relationship, and we worked through them. Nothing in this world make sense to me except that I love you, and I know that feeling will never change. You, aside from Ellie of course, are the best friend I've ever had. You know every detail about me. You know when something is bugging me without my saying so, you know just how to fix it, and you never let me down. I love you more than life itself Dylan, and I can't wait to start our life together."

Everyone clapped, a few people were teary eyed, and then everyone became quite again to hear Dylan.

"I know that I screwed up a lot in our past together, but you always forgave me even when I didn't deserve it. You are the best friend I've ever had. You always know what I want or need without having to ask. You know more about me than I know about myself. I've loved you since the first day I met you, before I even knew it was possible to have a relationship with you. It's just something about you. It makes the world seem clearer; everything falls into place around you. You are everything I could ever want or need. I love you Marco, and nothing in this world could ever change that. I'm ready to begin our lives together."

Everyone clapped again and when they got quite this time the priest pronounced them man and man and told them to kiss. Everyone began to clap and cheer again. They were having the reception at the Del Rossi's as well, so as soon as the wedding was over the party began.

OoOoO

_**A/N: ok so this is a super short chapter…I know this, but I've already began on the next chapter, and it shouldn't take to long to finish that…unless of course I have to work every day of the week, which I don't know if that will happen or not since I still haven't talked to my boss about when I actually start. So anyways please review! **_


	17. My Boo

**My Boo**

_There's always that one person_

_That will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it coming_

_Cause you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh Baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

**OoOoO**

After about three hours of partying, Marco and Dylan decided to go home. They wanted to get a good night of sleep before they left the next day for their honeymoon. They told everyone good bye and then went to their apartment. Dylan pulled up to their apartment in his car and they climbed out of the car and began to make their way to their apartment hand-in-hand both smiling.

Once inside the apartment Dylan makes sure the door is locked before wrapping his arms around Marco and pulling him against him. Marco smiles against Dylan and wraps his arms around him as well. Dylan lets go a little to be able to pull Marco into a kiss. The innocent kiss quickly moved into a full-blown make-out session. They made their way to the couch because it was closer than the bedroom at the time. By the time they reach the couch they are both out of their jackets and shirts, and their pants are about to come off as well. Dylan is now lying on top of Marco and lightly running his hands up and down his sides. He knows that it drives Marco crazy, and that is why he was doing it. Dylan begins to trail open-mouthed kisses from Marco's jaw line down to the waistline of his pants while continuing to run his fingers lightly up and down his sides. Marco is squirming under Dylan trying to get free because his sides are so ticklish. Dylan, instead of letting Marco up, moves his hands from his sides and begins to undo Marco's pants.

It doesn't take long for Marco to find the waistline of Dylan's pants and take those off of him as well. They are both now only wearing their boxers, and are back to making out and exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Dylan gets up off of the couch and pulls Marco up with him. They make their way to the bedroom. By the time they reach the bed they have lost their boxers and Marco has Dylan pinned to the bed with his hands above his head. He goes in for a kiss, but pulls away after only a few short seconds. He begins to suck on Dylan's bottom lip before moving on to his jaw line and his neck. All the while he is causing friction between them in by rubbing their pelvis' together. He slowly begins to move farther down Dylan's torso and begins to release Dylan's hands.

Dylan begins to run his fingers through Marco's hair and down his back as Marco lightly bites at Dylan's nipples. Dylan loves this side of Marco. The side that takes control in the bedroom, the side that loves to receive pleasure, but only if he is giving back as much pleasure. Dylan is enjoying Marco's touch, his bites, his sucks, but he knows that he has to give back the same pleasure or he will just be cut off, so he aggressively rolls over on top of Marco and begins his journey along Marco's body. He starts by nibbling on his earlobes and then moves to his neck where he lightly bites and sucks on a spot until it is a deep shade of red. He then begins to do this all the way down Marco's torso, randomly selecting spots and leaving behind deep red circles.

Marco loves the attention, and knows exactly where Dylan is headed, but he doesn't let him get there before he forcefully rolls on top of Dylan and again pins him to the bed. He goes straight to where Dylan will get the most pleasure. As he begins to go down on Dylan, he feels Dylan's hands begin to run through his hair. He loves when Dylan does that. It sends shivers throughout his body, but he stays on task and doesn't let up until Dylan has reached his climax and the warm liquid runs down his throat. He then moves up to Dylan's mouth and kisses him allowing him to clean up any extra cum that may have been left behind before Dylan moves down to return the pleasure that Marco had just given him. He begins by slowly twirling his tongue around the head of Marco's member and running his fingers lightly up and down his shaft. Marco was use to this, it was just how Dylan operated, always had been. It drove Marco crazy, but it was so worth it. Dylan continued with this for a while before taking Marco all the way into his mouth. He didn't actually stop until Marco was completely done with his climax, at which point he moved up and began a long passionate kiss between them.

The kiss lead to more fooling around, light nibbles here and there, some more red circles left behind, and a lot of tongue action. Not long after that Marco began to trail his hands up and down Dylan's thighs. It was his usual way of saying I want to go further than this. They rarely actually talked when they were in bed like this. It was more about feeling what the other felt, knowing what the other wanted. Dylan began to apply lube to himself as well as to Marco. He then slowly entered Marco from behind. He reached around and took Marco's tool in his hands and began to pump him at the same speed as he was thrusting inside of him. They were both moaning and grunting at the feel of the other one. Marco leaned his head back on Dylan's shoulder and kissed him deeply, and then began to suck on his neck. They both reached their climaxes together and stayed in the position for a while. Dylan began to suck on the back of Marco's neck leaving a deep red circle in pretty much the only spot left before he whispered that he loved Marco. Marco leaned back and captured Dylan's lips in yet another one of their magical lip locks before whispering he loved him as well. They fall asleep in each other's arms like any fairy tale would have the first night of marriage.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Short…I know, but I don't really have anything else planned out for before they go on their honeymoon but have no fear it'll be good…I had a few great ideas from readers and they also made me think up another way to throw a loop at you so hehehe! It'll end happy because that's just how I roll, be sure to review this chapter though!**


	18. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

_Where is the moment we need at the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_They tell me your passions gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

OoOoO

Everything seemed great between Marco and Dylan. They were finally married, and it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. They were going to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. It seemed like it would be their paradise.

Marco woke up first on the day after their wedding. He smiled at Dylan's naked body next to him. He began to suck on Dylan's neck creating a perfectly maroon circle right there. His tactic of waking Dylan up worked and Dylan pulled Marco down on top of himself and into a deep passionate kiss. Marco smiles at him afterwards and goes to get up, but is pulled back down once again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dylan asks positioning himself over Marco and pinning his hands above his head. He attacks his neck with light bites and sucking.

Marco manages to free his hands and begins to explore the already familiar body on top of him. His hands wonder freely over Dylan's naked body. Dylan begins to move down Marco's body leaving a trail of maroon circles all the way to Marco's member.

Once Dylan arrives there he begins to lightly run his tongue up and down Marco's shaft before engulfing him into his mouth. Marco moans out in pleasure, and Dylan continues until Marco's completely done with his climax. Marco smiles as Dylan moves back up beside him and kisses him.

Dylan had figured it would be the perfect start to their first full day of man and man. Marco of course went to work on returning the pleasure Dylan had given him. He also didn't let up until Dylan's climax was completely over.

After lying cuddled up next to each other for a good half hour they decided they should get up and ready to go. They both jumped into the shower and helped each other clean up. Neither of them actually needed the help they just enjoyed it.

After their shower Marco sat to work on cooking some breakfast, which took longer than it usually would because Dylan kept wrapping his arms around Marco from behind and slowing him down. Sure Marco was annoyed at being slowed down while in the kitchen, but he loved that Dylan wanted to be close to him. Finally breakfast was done and on the table. They both sat down to enjoy it.

"It taste great babe," Dylan says through a mouth full of food.

Marco smiles over at his husband, who has syrup dripping down his chin. Marco leans over and licks it off before kissing Dylan.

"Of course it does, I cooked it not you," Marco joked. He knew Dylan had improved on his cooking a lot since they moved in together only a few months before. Dylan smiled at the joke. It was a well-known fact that he'd never cook as great as Marco.

They both were doing dishes, randomly splashing each other here and there.

"I love you," Dylan says after all the dishes had been put away, and they were sitting on the couch relaxing before they had to worry about packing.

"I know you do, and I love you," Marco says scooting closer to Dylan and laying his head on his shoulder. Dylan put his arm around Marco and kissed his forehead. They sat like this watching a rerun of the week's episode of The Real World.

After The Real World was over they began to make their way to the bedroom to pack for their honeymoon when there was a knock at the door. Dylan continued to go towards the bedroom as Marco answered the door.

OoOoO

He was shocked to see Tim standing there with tears streaming down his face. As soon as the door was open enough Tim put his arms around Marco and began to sob. Marco wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it probably wasn't good.

Tim wasn't the most stable guy, but he usually had reasons for being emotional. Marco led him over to the couch and let him cry into his shoulder. Dylan appears in the living room and looks on curiously. Marco shrugs, and Dylan goes back to the bedroom to finish packing. Tim begins to calm down, and pulls away from Marco.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go. My dad kicked me out. I don't know what provoked him this time, and I had nowhere to go. I missed you, and knew you'd be here." Tim says wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I'm sorry Tim," Marco had hurt Tim before, and felt bad about it. He left like he owed him.

Dylan had been done packing for about fifteen minutes, and heard voices. He went to investigate. He wasn't sure why he didn't like Tim being there it just didn't feel like anything good could come from it. Dylan entered the living room and cleared his throat to announce he was there.

It startled Tim. He had forgotten that Marco had dumped him for his cheating ex. Tim didn't like Dylan, that much was obvious, and so was the fact that Dylan didn't trust Tim around Marco.

"He got kicked out of his house," Marco says trying to get Dylan to cool off about it a little bit. After all Marco wasn't even home when Eric was around that one day. Dylan just stood there and watched as Marco continued to comfort Tim.

This is ridiculous. We are supposed to be leaving for our honeymoon in a half hour, and he's sitting on our couch holding another man. Why am I jealous? He's mind for the rest of our lives. Tim is obviously upset. They are just friends I still don't like it though. Tim has other friends I want Marco to myself. I don't trust Tim.

Dylan sat down on the other side of Marco and crossed his arms over his chest. It was obvious he was pissed, but Marco wasn't sure how to fix all their problems at once.

He decided to work on finding Tim someplace to stay. He grabbed his cell and started going through the numbers. He paused at Ellie's before hitting send. The phone rang a few times before Ellie picked up.

"Hey there Marco, aren't you guys getting ready to leave?" Ellie asks when she picks up the phone.

"Um well yeah, but I have a problem. Could you possible let Tim stay with you for a while? He got kicked out, and came here," Marco asks explaining a little bit.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes," Ellie says into the phone.

"Thanks El, I owe you," Marco says before hanging up.

Marco gets up to get Tim a glass of water. Dylan follows him into the kitchen. Marco isn't exactly sure why Dylan is acting the way he is, but he decides to show him that he mans way more than Tim. He wraps his arms around Dylan and pulls him into a breathtaking passionate kiss. When they pull apart Dylan smiles.

"There is your little green guy gone?" Marco asks playfully.

"I don't now, maybe he needs a little more incentive to leave." Dylan says lifting Marco onto the counter and kissing him deeply.

When they pull apart again it's because they hear their buzzer announcing the arrival of Ellie. Marco hops off the counter and buzzes her in. He grabs the glass of water and hands it to Tim, who looks like a wounded dog.

Tim couldn't believe Marco was going to push him a side like apiece of trash. Leaving him with Ellie. He and Ellie had never even really talked. Ellie knocks on the door once she reaches it. Dylan opens it and greets her with a hug. Ellie had become like his second sister or something. Marco came up behind Dylan to give Ellie a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You really are the greatest. Dylan and I have to be at the airport in fifteen minutes. I'll pay you back some how." Marco says as he moves away from Ellie.

"I know I'm the greatest, and that you'll pay me back. So ugh…is he okay?" Ellie asks the last part softly noticing Tim's wounded dog look.

"He'll be fine," Marco says ignoring the hurt look all over Tim's face.

Tim got up and walked out the door with out saying anything to Marco. Ellie just gave him a look that said 'Yeah he'll get over it, when pigs fly'. She followed Tim out the door waving to Marco and Dylan. "Have tons of fun and take lots of pictures."

Marco and Dylan grabbed their suitcases, and locked up before heading downstairs to leave for their honeymoon.

OoOoO

Ellie caught up to Tim halfway down the stairs. Maybe she was losing her mind, but it didn't look like he wanted her to let him stay with her.

"Tim, look I can tell you're upset, but 'm really here for you. Just come with me back to my place. You don't even have to talk if you don't want to. I know Marco wants you to be safe, so come with me please!" Ellie says stopping him with her hand.

"Fine," Tim says with annoyance in his voice, and all over his face.

OoOoO

**A/N: There you go…people wanted Tim back in the story, and there he is…what do you think! Please Review…I seriously got an idea as I was writing this chapter so it'll probably be a longer story than I had originally planned. Please Review! It is what keeps me writing!**

**A/N: This so would have been up earlier, but this thing has been stupid for me lately! It wont load anything half the time! ahh! Hope you liked it and remember to review!**


	19. Only Hope

**Only Heart**

_Do not waste this evening_

_Baby I'm begging you_

_Your big imagination's playing its tricks on you_

_If you think my up and leaving's something I'm gonna do_

_Feel my chest when I look at you_

_Baby you_

_You got my only hear_

_Yah, you got my only heart_

_Yah you got my only_

_Only heart_

OoOoO

Marco and Dylan were beyond excited to finally be on their honeymoon. Marco was standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean below them. Dylan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Marco's shoulder. They both smiled and Dylan began to suck and bite at a spot on Marco's neck, leaving behind a deep maroon ring. Marco turned to face Dylan and wrapped his arms around him, placing an equally dark bite mark on Dylan's neck. Dylan pulled Marco into a deep kiss before picking him up and placing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Marco screams through giggles.

Dylan just laughs as he walks into their hotel room. Marco is squirming all over the place and ends up just slapping Dylan's ass. Dylan laughs as her drops Marco on to the bed and jumps on top of him. Dylan straddles Marco's hips and begins to suck on his neck again. Marco's hands begin to roam along Dylan's shirt covered back. HE reached the end of it and pulls it up and off of Dylan. Dylan wasted no time in disposing of Marco's shirt as well, and they were both exploring each other's already familiar bodies. Marco began to get aggressive and managed to switch positions pinning Dylan under himself. He began to remove Dylan's pants and boxers exposing Dylan's tool. Before doing anything with it Marco moved up to kiss Dylan passionately. Dylan returned the kiss with equal passion before helping Marco out of his pants as well. After Marco's pants were off Dylan pulled him into another deep kiss. Marco began to lightly run his fingers down Dylan's sides and along his happy trail. It didn't take long to get the reaction he had been hopping for. As Dylan began to get hard Marco pulled away and got off the bed.

"What? Where are you going?" Dylan asks seriously confused, and unable to get up at this point.

Marco didn't answer he instead continued walking away from Dylan towards the bathroom. He had something hidden behind his back and wouldn't let Dylan see it, when he came out of the bathroom. He climbed back onto Dylan and dropped the stuff behind his back as he began to kiss Dylan again. Marco reached behind him and grabbed something he grabbed Dylan's arms and put them above his head. He placed one wrist into a cuff of a pair of handcuffs before placing the other one through a bar in the bed and then onto Dylan's other wrist. He moved so he could see the look on Dylan's face. Dylan was smiling and beginning to grow hard again. Marco smiled down at Dylan and then pulled out a blindfold, which he placed over Dylan's eyes.

"Where did this side come from?" Dylan asks loving the aggressive side of Marco.

"I was saving it for something special." Marco replies before kissing Dylan and climbing off of him and the bed again.

This time Dylan didn't ask any questions he just let Marco go. Marco disappeared once again to the bathroom where he grabbed a bag of stuff this time. He came back out and began setting up a video camera. Dylan heard the noise and became suspicious.

"Hon, what are you doing?" Dylan asks.

"If I told you there wouldn't be much of a surprise would there?" Marco says slyly.

Dylan pouts a little and Marco laughs. "Aww poor baby," Marco says kissing Dylan innocently on the cheek. He covered the camera and made it look like it was just a pile of clothes. Marco then took a feather boa out of his bag and wrapped it around his neck. He then grabbed the lube from the bag and went over to the bed.

He straddled Dylan's hips once again. He began to run the boa along Dylan's sides and stomach. Dylan almost instantly got hard, and laughed at the touch of the boa. Marco continued to glide the boa over Dylan's body as he slowly began to put Dylan's tool into his mouth. Dylan moaned in pleasure as Marco swirled his tongue around the bed of Dylan's tool. Marco began to deep throat Dylan as he continued with the boa and the swirling of his tongue down Dylan's shaft. It didn't take long for Dylan to explode into Marco's mouth. Marco swallowed and began to make his way up to Dylan's mouth, pausing to leave dark maroon suck marks all over Dylan's stomach, chest, and neck. He then kissed Dylan passionately.

"Will you take off the blind fold please?" Dylan asks through his deep breaths.

"Not yet!" Marco says kissing Dylan again.

Giving Dylan head had excited Marco as well and he was hard, but that was what he wanted. He moved back down to Dylan's waist, and grabbed the lube. He reached up and removed the blindfold from Dylan's eyes. He applies lube to both of them before placing Dylan's legs on his shoulders. He then entered Dylan slowly before he began a harder thrust. They are both moaning each other's names loudly and Dylan became hard again. Marco began pumping Dylan's tool in the same rhythm that he was thrusting into Dylan. They reached their climaxes together with Dylan shooting his load mostly into Marco's hand Marco cleaned it up with his mouth. He then crawled up and laid his head on to Dylan's chest.

"I love you" Dylan says wrapping his legs around Marco tightly.

Marco remembers the handcuffs and the camera. "Let me get up to get the key for the hand cuffs," Marco says trying to break free of Dylan's legs.

Dylan lets him go and Marco acts like he is just looking for the key but is actually shutting the camera off. He walks back over to the bed and unlocks Dylan's wrists. He lays down on top him once again.

"I love you too," Marco says as he wraps his arms around Dylan.

OoOoO

Ellie and Tim got back to Ellie's about and six hour ago, and still haven't talked to each other. Ellie wasn't sure how to act around him because she wasn't sure what was bugging him. Tim was sitting on Ellie's couch starring straight ahead in deep thought.

Why did he just push me off onto El? I pretty much worshipped him and he just pushed me aside like trash. How can he be such a heartless asshole? I really care about him. Can't he see that? What does he see in Dylan anyways? He cheated on him for god's sake!

Ellie sat beside Tim starring at him lost in her own thoughts.

Why did his father kick him out? Why did Marco call me to take him in? Why doesn't he talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Was this all just a way for him to try to get Marco back? God, why must all the cute sweet guys be gay?

Finally Ellie gave up on her thoughts and she began to actually try for answers.

"Did I say or do something wrong?" Ellie asks catching Tim off guard.

"No, why?" Tim asks after a few minutes.

"Because you are acting like I'm out to get you and you can't even look at me." Ellie says bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Tim says realizing what he had been doing.

"Ok so...why did you go to Marco's today knowing that he and Dylan got married yesterday?" Ellie asks.

"They got married?" Tim asks completely shocked.

"You didn't know that?" Ellie asks.

"No…I haven't seen or heard from Marco since the last day of school. I went to his parents house, and his ma told me where he was living," Tim says still shocked.

"Wow, I had no idea that he hadn't talked to you. I mean they've been busy planning for the wedding. I'm sure he meant to invite you," Ellie says trying to reassure Tim.

"I doubt it. He hates me. He really couldn't care less about me!" Tim says turning his head away from Ellie as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"That's not true. HE cares about everyone. He's just been focused on himself lately rather than everyone else. Believe me even I've been shunned lately" Ellie says still trying to comfort Tim.

Tim looks at Ellie with tears streaming down his face and falls into her arms. "I love him El. More than he'll ever know and I can't just stop loving him," Tim says crying harder. Ellie just wrapped her arms around Tim and let him cry. She had been through the same situation with Marco.

OoOoO

Eric was sprawled out on the beach in Hawaii. He was on a family vacation, and had no idea Dylan and Marco were staying in the same hotel as he was. Eric was scope out guys when he saw Dylan spreading out a blanket on the beach not far away from himself. He didn't see anyone with him and decided to go talk to him. Eric approached Dylan from behind and hugged him.

"Hey Hon…" Dylan says before turning around and realizing it wasn't Marco. Dylan pushed Eric to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dylan yells at Eric as Marco approaches behind Dylan where Eric can see him but Dylan can't.

"Oh you silly butt…as if you forgot that you invited me!" Eric says toying with Marco. Dylan stood there confused for a minute before realizing Eric must see Marco. Dylan whipped around in time to see Marco face to face with eyes filled with water about to spill down his cheeks. Marco turned around to leave, but Dylan grabbed his arm.

"Babe, he's lying. I love you. I swore I'd never cheat on you again. We're together until death do us part, and I'm more than happy about that. Eric is an asshole, and tries to get into my life any way he sees fit, but I don't want him. I want you." Dylan says.

Marco turns around and smiles at Dylan, "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't have spent so much time and money on winning you back and marrying you if I didn't want to be with you. You are my life, my everything." Dylan says smiling down at Marco.

Marco wraps his arms around Dylan and Dylan does the same to Marco. They had an audience by now and a few "awes" escaped. They blushed before kissing each other.

Eric rolled his eyes from the ground where he still was sitting before getting up and stomping off.

OoOoO

**A/N: I apologize for my serious lack of updates! I had family vacation, work, and parties. I'll try not to take so long for the next update. What do you think of this chapter!**


	20. Dirty Little Secret

**_Dirty Little Secret_**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll give you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

**OoOoO **

Ellie and Tim are sitting on her couch in each other's arms. Tim is still crying a little bit, even though it's been about an hour and a half. Ellie had been trying to comfort him by telling him that he's a great guy. It wasn't exactly working. He still felt like he wasn't wanted by anyone. He however had no idea how Ellie felt to be the one comforting him at that moment. She couldn't help but like Tim. Sure he was that annoying stalker type of guy for Marco, but to Ellie he was a great guy to be around. He wasn't all that strong with emotions, but he was sweet and caring all at once. Ellie knew she shouldn't end up kissing Tim, but she couldn't help her self. She just kissed him. He wasn't objecting he was kissing back. The gay guy was kissing Ellie, and she liked it a lot.

**OoOoO**

After their little run in with Eric at the beach Marco and Dylan decided to go back to the hotel for the night. Dylan went to the bathroom and Marco decided to check out the video he had made earlier. He wasn't going to, but curiosity got the best of him and he popped the video into the VCR. One of Marco's all time secrets was that he wanted to make his own porn, and he wanted to do it with out the other person knowing about it. He had succeeded and really wanted to check out his work. He was watching it when Dylan snuck out of the bathroom quietly behind him. He stood in the bathroom doorway watching himself and Marco having sex. After a few minutes he decided to speak up.

"Hey Babe, what are you watching?" Dylan says which sent Marco into a frenzy and he shut it off. Dylan laughed at him and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"It's okay, I saw it, and I have to say you never cease to amaze me Marco! That was defiantly the hottest porn ever!" Dylan says before playfully biting Marco's neck.

"Believe me there is more of that hot porn o come!" Marco says turning around and pushing Dylan back on the bed. He attacked Dylan's exposed chest allowing his lips, tongue, teeth, and hands to roam freely.

"I love you, and all of your dirty little secrets!" Dylan says allowing Marco to take off his swim trunks and continue exploring the rest of his body.

Sure Dylan liked every bit of the pleasure Marco gave him, but he also knew that Marco loved to receive pleasure from Dylan as well. After Marco helped Dylan reach his climax, Dylan switched places with Marco. He also allowed his lips, tongue, teeth, and hands to roam every inch of Marco's chest before moving on to his erect tool and helping him release himself. Afterwards Dylan moved so that he was lying next to Marco their legs were tangled together and they both were smiling.

"I love you so much!" Marco says kissing the side of Dylan's mouth lightly.

"I love you just as much," Dylan says lifting Marco's chin and pulling him into a great make-out session, and it was just that. They lay there in each other's arms making out for a long time.

**OoOoO**

Ellie and Tim are lying on Ellie's couch completely naked and asleep. Ellie woke up first. She looked at who was lying on the couch with her and immediately got off the couch. She grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. She then grabbed a blanket and put it over Tim. Ellie went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and her robe around her body. She went back to the living room and picked up the clothes lying around the room. She left Tim's boxers lying on the floor, and threw the rest of them into the dirty clothes. She then went to the kitchen and began to cook dinner. Tim woke up about 15 minutes after Ellie began dinner. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on before going to find Ellie. He walked dup behind her and put his arms around her waist. Ellie jumped a little, and Tim laughed. Ellie smiled. She loved Tim's laugh. She loved that he was happy, and that he was happy because of her.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Tim says kissing Ellie's cheek.

Tim takes his bag to the bathroom with him. He takes a shower, gets out and drives off before putting on a clean pair of boxers. He then walks back to the kitchen. Ellie isn't there.

"El?" Tim says trying to find her.

"I'll be right there. You can start eating if you want." Ellie says as she continues to brush her hair.

Tim sits down at the table and begins to eat. Ellie walks back into the kitchen.

"Is it good?" Ellie asks sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, it is good." Tim says smiling.

Ellie laughs, "You've got stuff in your teeth."

Tim laughs as well. After dinner Tim helps Ellie clean up. They are sitting on the couch watching TV. Ellie leans her head on Tim's shoulder.

"This is nice." Tim says putting his arm around Ellie's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." Ellie says kissing the corner of Tim's mouth.

Tim smiles and pulls Ellie into a deeper kiss.

**OoOoO**

Marco and Dylan wake up the next morning their legs are all tangled up together. Dylan kisses Marco's forehead, as they lay cuddled next to each other.

"Is this how we're going to spend the week?" Marco asks moving slightly so he could look at Dylan's face.

"I'd be happy with that, but there are a few things. I want to do while we're here." Dylan says smiling.

"Good. This would get a little old after awhile." Marco says jokingly to Dylan smiling.

"Yeah starring at your naked body for a week would probably drive me crazy." Dylan says in an equally joking matter.

"Yeah because I wouldn't let you touch it," Marco says with a smile.

"Oh yea." Dylan says before climbing on top of Marco and pinning his hands above his head and attacking his neck with his teeth, lips, and tongue.

Marco giggled as Dylan continued to bite, suck, lick, and kiss his neck, chest, and mouth. Marco finally manages to get his hands free, and allows them to roam along Dylan's body. Dylan begins to go down on Marco. He takes him in and out of his mouth swirling his tongue all around. Marco moans in pleasure as he reaches his climax. His warm liquid runs into Dylan's mouth and Dylan continues until Marco is completely finished. Dylan then crawls back on top of Marco and kisses him deeply.

Dylan then positions himself behind Marco, wrapping his arms around him. They drift off to sleep again.

**OoOoO**

Ellie wakes up in Tim's arms and smiles.

_I can't believe that Tim and I actually had sex. It was great. We are going to have to talk about it though. I mean up until last night I along with everyone else believed he was very gay, but now…I don't know. Was it a one-time thing? Is he bi? Is he straight?_

As Ellie lay there thinking Tim woke up and watched her. He was amazed at the situation himself.

_I'm gay, why am I lying naked next to Ellie…again? Could I be bi? Is it just a mistake? No it can't be a mistake. I mean I care about Ellie. I really like her, and she is very attractive. Maybe losing Marco is what I actually needed. I love him, and always will, but there's just something about Ellie._

Ellie notices Tim is awake and that he is smiling, much like her. She kisses him gently. He holds her tightly.

"Is this…I mean was last night a mistake?" Ellie decides to be out spoken about this.

"No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I mean I can't begin to explain how I feel being with you." Tim says starring deep into Ellie's eyes.

"Believe me I feel the same way. It's amazing how well we fit together in all our craziness." Ellie says smiling and starring back into Tim's eyes.

"Are we going to keep this a secret?" Tim asks fearing how Ellie would respond.

"That depends. What exactly is this? I mean are we together now?" Ellie asks curious to hear Tim's reply.

"Do you want to be?" Tim asks.

"I wouldn't mind that, but only if it's what you want." Ellie says her expression quickly grew to worry.

"Ellie Nash, would you be my girlfriend?" Tim says with a smile.

"As long as I'm not just a cover up," Ellie says with a smile of her own.

"Believe me, you aren't jus a cover up." Tim says kissing Ellie's forehead and playing with her hair.

**OoOoO**

_**A/N: So craziness…hehehe! I like this chapter. Way more Ellie/Tim then Marco/Dylan but oh well. Review because it keeps me going!**_


	21. Listen to Her Heart

Listen to Her Heart

It's been a year since Marco and Dylan got married and Tim and Ellie moved in together. Tim is finally getting ready to enter his senior year of high school. He loves Ellie, and has reconciled with his father, but refuses to move back into his parent's house. They like Ellie and trust them both. They have no problem with them living together. Marco and Dylan are happy that they made it one year of marriage, and are still capable of going to school as well as have decent jobs. Dylan is in his senior year at University. Excited for it to be done, so that he and Marco will be able to adopt children soon. That is one of their goals for their life together. Of course to be able to do that they are going to have to get better jobs and prove to the straight world that they really want children.

OoOoO

One day while Tim is at school Ellie decides to go into The-Dot for a bite to eat. As she enters someone calls her name. She looks around as she hears it again, closer this time. Before she knows what to do Sean is standing in front of her with his arms wrapped tightly around her, and pulls her lips close to his knocking the wind right out of Ellie with a very deep passion filled kiss. Ellie's knees buckle, and she is glad she is in Sean's embrace otherwise she would be on the floor.

"Sean, I've missed you." Ellie says forgetting all about Tim and the fact that this was the first time in over two years that she has seen Sean. They find a place to sit down.

"I know I've missed you too. I'm so sorry I left you. I just I had to get away from this place. You know what I mean?" Sean says unsure of his own words.

"It's fine. You're back now, and we can let the past be the past. So did you graduate?" Ellie asks trying to change the subject of how he had left her when she needed him most.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy to get through school. Going back to Wasaga actually turned out good. How are you doing? Are you in University?" Sean asks trying to get all his questions answered quickly.

"I'm doing good. I skipped out of the first year of University, but am enrolled in the same one as Marco now as a freshman. Are you going to University?" Ellie asks avoiding the fact that she was currently in a relationship with Tim.

"Yeah, well kind of more like school for aeromechanics. Are you going for journalism?" Sean asks trying to keep up a good conversation with out having to ask the dreaded question.

"Yeah I am" Ellie says. They then sit in awkward silence for a while.

"Yeah so…are you…are you…you know seeing anyone?" Sean asks dreading the response he is about to receive.

"I…I…yeah I am." Ellie says fearing how Sean is going to take the news.

Tim walks into The-Dot after school and sees Ellie sitting at a table with a guy. Tim gets his coffee and walks towards the table. Ellie hadn't notice Tim even walked inside.

"Oh…um…I didn't…I mean we never actually broke up…did we?" Sean asks oblivious to Ellie's boyfriend approaching the table.

"Um...well…no" Ellie says nervously.

Tim stops in his tracks. He isn't sure who the guy is, but hearing Ellie admit to have never actually breaking up with him was enough to make Tim worry. He decides to just go home and wait to talk to Ellie until she got there. Because he didn't want to make a scene at The-Dot.

OoOoO

Three hours later Ellie still isn't home and Tim is worried. He isn't sure what to do so he calls Marco.

"Hey" Marco says answering the phone.

"Hi, um are you busy?" Tim asks knowing that it's going to take awhile to figure out what he should do.

"Uh no really. Just watching some TV. Why what's wrong?" Marco asks knowing how Tim's voice gets when he is upset.

"I need your help. Can you come over?" Tim asks not wanting to talk about it on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in like 10 minutes." Marco says quickly.

"Okay…thank you." Tim says before hanging up. He begins to pace back and forth.

Marco puts down the phone, and gets up to leave. Dylan grabs his hand before he gets completely out of reach.

"Where are you going?" Dylan says kind of confused.

"Tim said he needed me, and he was upset. He didn't tell me what's wrong. I'll be back in awhile." Marco says before kissing Dylan quickly.

"Oh well I guess." Dylan says kind of hurt that Marco is ditching him to go help Tim again.

"I'll be back later." Marco says annoyed at how Dylan is acting about this. Marco leaves and Dylan just glares after him.

_Ugh sometimes I wonder if he knows that we are the ones that got married instead of him and Tim. Tim has Ellie now, so why does he keep trying to get with Marco?_

OoOoO

Marco reaches Ellie and Tim's apartment and lets himself in. He sees Tim pacing back and forth.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Marco asks trying to get him to stop pacing.

"It's El…I…I…she's cheating!" Tim says losing it and falling into Marco's arms.

"Shh…calm down. Are you sure?" Marco asks really confused.

"Yeah…they were at The-Dot, she admitted to never breaking up with him and that was over 3 hours ago. She has no idea I over heard it, what do I do?" Tim says beginning to cry harder as Marco helped him to the couch.

"Calm down, I'm sure that its just a misunderstanding. I'm going to call El." Marco says reaching in his pocket for his cell phone.

"No…then she'll know I over heard." Tim says pulling away from Marco and reaching out for his cell phone.

"Tim chill, it'll be ok!" Marco says pulling his cell out of Tim's reach and using speed dial to call Ellie.

"Hey!" Ellie exclaims sounding a little out of breath or something.

"Hey um…where are you? We've been worried about you." Marco says.

" Oh shit, I just lost track of time. I was catching up with Sean. Oh my god! Is Tim freaking out?" Ellie asks.

" Yeah kind of!" Marco exclaims sarcastically.

"Okay…calm down tell him I'll be home in 15 minutes." Ellie says right before hanging up the phone.

"She'll be here in 15 minutes she said she lost track of time while catching up with Sean." As Marco says this he realizes what is going on. "Call me later if you feel like you need too" Marco says quickly. He went downstairs and waited for Ellie to get home. As soon as she got there she got there she kissed Sean, not realizing Marco was watching. Sean pulled away and that's when Ellie noticed Marco. Marco stands up from the steps and walks over to her.

"El, what was that? What are you doing screwing around with Sean? You know how he is. He'll end up screwing you over like he always does. He'll get what he wants from you, and then leave."

Marco says all of this with his hand on Ellie's shoulder so she couldn't get away from him.

"It was nothing Marco we just talked." Ellie was cut off by Marco.

"El, you kissed him. I saw it. Tim heard you admit to never breaking up with him. We're not going to let you get hurt!" Marco says bribing Ellie's shoulders tighter.

"Then leave me alone. Let me sort things out on my own. I really do love Tim, but Sean is still a part of my life. Maybe he waited to long to come back, but I still love him, and I can make my own decisions. Good night," Ellie says pulling Marco into a hug and kissing his cheek she whispers, "I love you!"

"I love you too El," Marco whispers kissing her cheek.

OoOoO

Marco walks into the apartment to find Dylan asleep on the couch. Marco smiles as he thinks.

_He is so perfect, and cute. I'm so lucky to have him. He gets so jealous, but he has no reason to. I mean I love him more than anyone else could ever even imagine._

Marco walks over to the couch and sits down on the floor next to it. He kisses Dylan to wake him up. Dylan opens his eyes, and pushes Marco away.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Marco asks as he watches Dylan turn to the other side facing away from Marco.

"You spend more time with Tim and Ellie than you spend with me. I'm sick of always falling third in your priorities." Dylan says still not looking at him.

"Dylan, you know that isn't true. Why are you so jealous of them? I love you. I care more about you than either of them. You aren't third you are first. You will always be first." Marco says putting his hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone right now." Dylan says still not really responding or looking at him.

"Fine, I love you more than anything else though." Marco says squeezing Dylan's shoulder and kissing the back of his neck before walking into the bedroom.

OoOoO

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. Life very crazy! New job, senior year of high school it's all starting out crazy. Plus trying to find time for everything and everyone! Ugh! I hope you like it. I'll try to get the next one up in a week or two._


	22. The Way I Am

This Love

Chapter 122: The Way I Am

OoOoO

Marco woke up the next morning to an empty apartment. There was no note or anything. Marco immediately freaked out. He wasn't sure how to react. He grabbed the phone and dialed Dylan's cell number. IT rang six times before anyone picked up the phone.

"Hello" A female's voice came through the phone.

"Um Hi, is Dylan around?" Marco asked

"He is passed out right now." She said.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Marco asks.

"555 Main, it's a brick building, enter through the alley," She said seeming annoyed.

"Thanks" Marco said quickly hanging up the phone.

He hurried to get a shower and dressed before heading to the address he had been given. As he walked down Main he realized he was entering a bad neighborhood, and began to wonder why Dylan would be there. HE came to a brick building with 555 about a boarded door. He continued to walk until he reached the alley. He turned down and entered a door down the way. He looked around to see a bunch of people passed out. HE continued to walk through the room until he saw Dylan's curly hair lying passed out a little ways ahead.

He looked around for the first time and noticed the alcohol and drugs lying all over the place. Marco went into an instant panic he tried to wake Dylan up. Dylan opened his eyes slightly.

"Marco?" Dylan says questioningly.

"Yeah, come on." Marco said pulling Dylan up into a sitting position.

"No, Go away. You don't care!" Dylan says pushing Marco's arms away from him.

"No Dyl…I do care, that is why I came here. I came here because I love you. Come on please." Marco says walking over to Dylan again.

Dylan isn't sure how to react. HE loves Marco with everything he has but there are sometimes when he feels like trash pushed to the side, and at these times he turns to his friend "Mary Jane" for help to forget. Dylan stares into Marco's eyes for a while trying to decide what he's going to do. He eventually stands up and walks towards the door.

Marco sighs with relief as he quickly follows Dylan out the door. Once at home Dylan is sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face. He has yet to say anything to Marco. Marco has been sitting beside him watching him for hours, but hadn't said anything either. Finally Marco decides to crack the silence.

"I love you, more than anything." Marco says pausing as Dylan nods his head slightly. "You scared me. I had no idea where to find you, and then when I did find you, you scared me more by pushing me away. I need you, and you need me. We go together; hand-in-hand until death do us part. I'm here for you. I didn't have a clue that you were into drugs at all. How long?" Marco says pausing as Dylan turns and looks at him.

"I haven't since we got back together. It was an escape way back when I hurt you. I hated myself, and the drugs let me love myself." Dylan says looking into Marco's eyes letting him see how hurt he was.

"I don't like that I made you do it, and I'm willing to help you. To be here for you. To put Ellie and Tim at the very end of my things to do, leaving you on top. Marking you the most important one because you are. You are my support and I'm yours. I'm here babe, I love you." Marco says taking Dylan's hands into his own. Dylan wraps his arms around Marco tightly, protectively.

"I'm beyond sorry. I was being selfish. You have never put me on the back burner. I don't know what I was thinking." Dylan pauses as tears spill out of his eyes. Marco runs his own hands up and down his back, trying to get Dylan to calm down.

"Shh…everything is okay, things happen. Come on lets go lay down." Marco says standing up and taking Dylan's hand to lead him to their bedroom. He helps Dylan out of his pants before taking his own pants off. They both crawl into bed, and Marco continues to rub his hands up and down Dylan's back as he continues to cry.

OoOoO  
A/N: Most definitely a crappy chapter that took way to long to get up…sorry about that. Life is crazy and things come up. Especially when you are a senior in high school trying to manage school, work, boys, family, and everything in between. I'll try to get more up quicker! Please Review!


	23. Closing Time

Chapter 123—Closing Time

Everything in my life seems so fucked up lately. I love Tim, really I do. I was shocked that he loves me as well in the beginning. I mean he was gay as far as I knew.

Then there is Marco and Dylan's continuous ups and down because Dylan feels Marco spends too much time with Tim and I which I suppose I can actually see. We were all shocked when Dylan hit rock bottom and resorted to smoking pot and drinking himself stupid one night. We are lucky he didn't do anything crazy like go jump off a bridge or something. I wouldn't be able to go on if I knew that I was a major factor in why Marco and Dylan are no longer together. I'm glad Marco is focusing more on him. It makes everything seem somewhat good.

The major thing fucking with my life right now is Sean being back, and wanting to work stuff out with me. He was my first straight guy love, as in my first actual relationship love. He has changed some physically and he's a stronger person mentally too. We spent hours together the other night. Catching up. It was great. I forgot how much I really cared about him until I saw him.

Now I don't know whom I love more. I don't want to make the wrong decision and end up screwing up my life. I look over in bed and notice that Tim is asleep I get out of bed quietly, and grab some clothes. I go to the bathroom, get dressed, and the leave a note for Tim.

OoOoO

The next day Tim wakes up and notices that Ellie isn't in bed. He figures she woke up early and is eating or something, but when he goes to the kitchen all he finds is a note.

Tim—

I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk.

I love you.

--Ellie

"I wonder what time she left." Tim says out loud to himself. He gets some breakfast and then goes to get a shower.

OoOoO

Ellie wakes up in the arms of a cute Italian guy she has never seen before. She freaks out and gets out of bed. She quickly grabs her clothes and puts them on before leaving. She had some how managed not to wake the guy up. She hurried home, and didn't want to tell Tim of what happened or anyone for that matter.

OoOoO

All I remember is leaving the apartment and going to a bar down the street. I figured a drink would help me sleep. I don't know what happened after I entered the bar though. I must have had too much to drink. I don't know how I could be so stupid to think one little drink wouldn't matter. Look at my mother. She is an alcoholic who could give a shit less. I don't want to be that. I swear I'll never drink again.

OoOoO

Ellie enters the apartment and hears Tim shutting off the shower. She quickly makes her hair look nice, or at least nicer than it had and makes a bowl of cereal. She decides she isn't going to tell him what happened. She is going to pretend it never happened which seems to be a great idea at first.

OoOoO

Three months later Ellie hadn't had her period and she was starting to notice she was gaining weight. She decided to buy a home pregnancy test, and not let anyone know about it. After she took the test she freaked out. It was positive which meant she had to have had sex with that guy, and the baby was his. She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth as she cried.

OoOoO

About three hours later Tim walked into the bathroom and found Ellie still crying and the positive pregnancy test lying on the counter.

"El, do you have something to tell me?" Tim asks. He knows that there is no way he got her pregnant.

"I got drunk, and woke up in some guys bed. I don't know what all happened. I'm so sorry Ellie says crying harder.

OoOoO

Six Months Later

Ellie is laying in a bed exhausted as Dylan and Marco stand over the basinet smiling down at their baby. They had decided to adopt Ellie's baby. She wasn't ready to have a baby and they really wanted one.

"El, do you want to hold her?" Dylan asks.

"No, maybe later." Ellie says rather drained.

OoOoO

Okay what do you think?! Reviews are great! Sorry about that it's been ready but haven't been able to get it up. I'm going to try to update more often. Thanks guys!


	24. Farewell

Sorry to disappoint all my loyal fans out there whom were expecting a chapter. I tried to keep this one alive, but I'm honestly not feeling it any more, so the last chapter that I posted is in deed the final chapter. Sorry again. Thanks for all the great feedback positive and negative, I use them both. Look for more of my fics. I think I'm going to focus on Degrassi: The Future for now, but I might get more going later on. And I believe that I have the final chapter for Dirty Little Secrets written I just need to type it up and upload it so look for that by Sunday at the latest. You guys are great!


End file.
